Loving You From Afar
by Durian
Summary: AU OOC: Ch 16- Naruto and Sakura are finally going out. HOORAY! Sasuke wants Sakura back and makes her go to a ball with him so that Naruto can keep his job. BOO! PLease R&R...
1. Ch: 1 A Childhood's Vow

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**Cast: **

Sakura 20

Sasuke 21

Naruto 21

Ino 20

**~*** Loving You From Afar ***~**

Chapter One

//Flashback//

"Hn, Hn, Hn," cried Sakura crouched in a ball.

"Blossom, why are you crying?" asked Sasuke.

"Hn, Hn, Kiba took my shoe…Hn, Hn," replied Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'll get it back for you!" exclaimed Sasuke. 

30 minutes later a bruised face came back with a shoe…

"Blossom, I got your shoe back! I promise I'll protect you and not let anyone hurt you," declared Sasuke. 

Sakura stopped crying and looked up into a warm smiling face. 

~*~

Sasuke and Sakura ran around a hill chasing butterflies. Sasuke found a flower and called to Sakura.

"Blossom I have something for you," smiled Sasuke happily.

He held out a pretty flower and placed it in Sakura's short pink hair. 

"Thank you," said Sakura.

~*~

"Sasu-kun let's plant a tree on this hill," said Sakura.

"Ok," replied Sasuke confused.

"Pat pat, finished. We'll watch it grow and look what I have here!" exclaimed Sakura.

"A bottle?" asked Sasuke.

"We'll write our wishes in the bottle and bury it next to our tree!" declared Sakura.

"Sounds cool!" said Sasuke.

~*~

Sasuke squirmed as his mother carried him toward the car.

"No let me go, I want to stay here," cried Sasuke as he kicked and slashed at his mother. 

She freed him because the little kid was hurting her. As soon as he was released he ran to find Sakura. However, he was unaware of Mr Uchiha following behind him.

"Blossom, Blossom where are you," called Sasuke missing his best friend. 

"Hn," said Sakura as she rubbed her eyes and looked out of the window.

"Sasu-kun, why…" said Sakura.

Before she could finish she realised Mr Uchiha had picked Sasuke up on his shoulder. She ran out of the house and followed them back to Uchiha residence. She realised Sasuke was forced into the car and then the vehicle began to move…

"Blossom I'll come back for you, I promise," cried Sasuke sticking his head out of the window. 

"Sasu-kun!! Sasu-kun!! Don't go," cried Sakura, as tears glistened in her eyes.

//End of Flashback//

'Huh,' thought Sasuke as he stirred from his sleep. Why did he suddenly dream of his childhood. 'Blossom, was that her name?' he thought. 

"I'll find you…" whispered Sasuke and he went back to sleep.

**

BEEP BEEP

"Oh fuck! A traffic jam at this hour!" yelled Naruto.

He looked at his watch and realised he was half and hour late already. 

"Oh shit," grunted Naruto.

Two hours later…

"Oi Oi, sorry I'm a little…" called Naruto as he stared at the crowd waiting.

"You're late!!" screamed Sakura.

"I apologised already," replied Naruto.

"That is no excuse! You are two hours late, I demand you to pay us!" yelled Sakura.

"Yea, pay up!"

"We lost two hours of work because of you!"

"Who knows what the owner will say when she comes back!"

"Boo!"

"Don't think you dyed your hair blonde and we're scared of you! We out number you 20 to 1!"

"My hair is naturally blonde! Shut the hell up, I have no fuckin money!" roared Naruto.

"I don't care, usually we get $10AU (This fic is set in Australia) per an hour of work. That means you owe us $20 each and a total of $400," calculated Sakura and added, "If you don't pay up, I'll report to your manager!"

"Fuck you bitch," grunted Naruto as he pulled out his wallet. 

Sakura grabbed it and pulled out $180 and handed it to everyone. She held out her hands to Naruto.

"Wei, you still owe me $20," announced Sakura. 

"That's all I have, happy!" declared Naruto as he yanked his pockets inside out and added, "See, no more money!!"

He hopped into his van and drove off ignoring Sakura. She ran towards the vehicle and called, "Wait up! You owe me $20 remember that!"

When the owner of Everyday Wear Pty Ltd came back from her long lunch. She was frustrated that the workers haven't sewed any clothes. They explained that the delivery boy was late and she quickly contacted his manager.  

 ~*~

After work, Sakura took the public transport home. As she crossed a park, she noticed a man with blonde hair and walked up towards him. He was drinking heavily and at the sight of Sakura he smashed the bottle.

"You, you bitch!" called Naruto.

"Watch your language Mr!" backfired Sakura.

"I lost my job, all thanks to YOU!" cried Naruto.

He stood up and walked towards Sakura…

TBC


	2. Ch: 2 A Sympathetic Invitation

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**Cast: **

Sakura 20

Sasuke 21

Naruto 21

Ino 20

Konohamaru 8

**Pairing: **Secret ^^ There is no fun if I tell you now XD

**~*** Loving You From Afar ***~**

Chapter Two

"YOU! I'm going to get you!" roared Naruto.

The alcohol made Naruto dizzy and as he came closer to Sakura he tumbled. 

~THUD~

He toppled and crushed Sakura underneath him.

"ARGH! Get off me! Get off me!" cried Sakura but much to her dismay there was no one in the park. 

Naruto's mouth was 10cms away from Sakura's but it continued to come closer.

"ARGH! Your breath stinks! Get off me!" screamed Sakura.

Naruto's lips were centimetres away and Sakura begged that it wouldn't touch hers.

'Dear God, don't let this slum take my first kiss!' thought Sakura.

She closed her eyes and waited but there was no kiss. Naruto lay unconsciously on top of Sakura. His forehead rested on the ground and lips tucked safely on Sakura's shoulder. ~PHEW~ *sweat beads*

With a mighty shove Sakura pushed Naruto off her. A slight breeze whizzed past as Sakura battled with her conscious. 

'Should she leave him here? He looked like he wanted to kill her just then!' cleared Sakura as she headed off for home. 

However, it began to sprinkle…

'Why did the sky have to rain? Ok, Sakura just take him home. Leave. End of story and with a little luck you may never have to see him again,' thought Sakura.  

Sakura took a peek at his wallet to find his address. 'Oh, it's not that far,' realised Sakura as she tried to piggyback Naruto.

"DAM, you are so heavy!" cried Sakura.

"Hn Hn…" replied Naruto drowsily.

"When I take you back home, we're even ok?" asked Sakura.

"Hn Hn…" replied Naruto.

"You didn't say no so I take that as a yes," she declared.

~*~

Sakura finally reached the small unit Naruto lived but was astounded to see his belongings sprawled outside the unit. She gently laid Naruto on his mattress and knocked on the door persistently. 

"Excuse me, anyone home?" asked Sakura.

The door opened and an old man popped his head out, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Why did you chuck out his belongings?" queried Sakura as she pointed at Naruto.

"Your friend here hasn't paid rent for 2 months or something. The owner said I can rent here from now on," replied the new resident.

Either it was Sakura's good luck or bad, Naruto lived two streets away from her. (It figures poor people tend to live in cheaper districts.) She sighed, as she entered her unit. She took out her keys and turned the door.

"Konohamaru, I'm home," called Sakura and added, "Can you please get me a hot towel?"

"Ok, Saku-chan!" replied Kono.

Sakura placed a hot towel on top of Naruto's head and hoped he'd get better. 

//Flashback//

"Sakura, I bet you'd be rich and successful in the future!" cried Ino and added, "You're the smartest girl in school!"

"I'm not I just try really hard," replied Sakura.

Sakura was listening to the teacher intently before an emergent message asked Sakura to head for the office. 

"Your parents had an accident this morning," informed the principal and added softly, "I'm sorry Sakura, they tried there best…"

"Ms Smith, please explain more clearly," whispered Sakura.

"They had a car accident and was sent to the hospital immediately. The doctors and medics tried all they can but they lost too much blood. I'm sorry Sakura, they died…"

They died…

They died…

Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks as the words continued to echo in her ears.

"You're lying, LIAR LIAR!" screamed Sakura. 

She kicked and thrashed at the principal, "I hate you, and you're a LIAR!"

The principal grabbed hold of Sakura's attacking hands, "Listen to me, they're dead and nothing can bring them back. Either you deal with it now or you can get the hell out of my school!"

"Fuck you!" yelled Sakura as she kicked the principal in the shin. -_-

She continued to sob the whole day and night in her room.

//End of Flashback//

Sakura was kicked out of school due to her violent behaviour. She was only 16 years old then. Ever since then she had been working as a sewer in the small factory and a waitress at night. She dropped out of school to earn more money and hadn't got much of a life. She had no time to date or go out like normal people. Often she'd cry from her burden but she did all this for Kono. 

When Kono was 4 years old he was devastated that his parents were gone. He clung onto his sister for dear life that night _he _took him away. His uncle who took custody of him treated him like shit, but he was the only uncle they had. He was a gambler and alcoholic, sometimes he would abuse Kono when he was drunk. Sakura had given most of her salary to him and asked him to take good care of Kono…

When Sakura turned 18, she immediately requested custody over his brother. For two years Kono was scared shitless and had become a mute. Luckily, when he got back with his sister he began to talk.

//Short Flashback//

"O-o-o-nee-chan!!" screamed Kono as he hugged his sister tightly with tears glistening down his cheeks. He cried for joy that he would be with his sister and not with the _monster._

"Konohamaru," cried Sakura as she cupped his face and added, "I miss you."

"I-I-I miss yo-you too!!" cried Kono.

"Don't worry big sister Sakura won't let anybody hurt you from now on. Let's go fill up my little brother, what do you think of sushi train?" asked Sakura.

"YAY! I love onee-chan!" cried Kono with joy.

//End of Flashback//

Sakura stood in front of Naruto to check up on him but Naruto stirred. His blurry eyes saw a shadow advancing towards him…

~KICK~

"OOOOwwwwwlllll!" cried Sakura as she fell on her bum.

Naruto grabbed his pillow and slammed it on his attacker…

"Die, die, die you beast!" called Naruto.

"Quit it man! It hurts!" cried Sakura.

"Argh the beast can talk!" screamed Naruto as he continued to bash it with his pillow.

Sakura grabbed hold of his pillow and scolded, "Do I look like a beast to you?"

*Blink blink*

"Oh, sorry," replied Naruto and added, "Where am I?"

"At _MY_ unit, you omg… your belongings…" said Sakura.

"I know they kicked me out, I'll collect it when I have a place to live…" said Naruto.

"Onii-chan, are you hungry?" asked Kono.

"Whose this little buddy here?" chorused Naruto as he ruffled his hair playfully.

 "I'm Konohamaru, you can call me Kono! Are you Onee-chan's boyfriend?" asked Kono.

"I'm Naruto, her?" smirked Naruto and added, "In her dreams."

"Ahem, look who's talking? You should check yourself out in a mirror!" replied Sakura.

"I don't need mirrors, everyone tells me I'm good looking already!" boasted Naruto and added, "Let's go play Kono but firstly do you have any food?"

"Yup! Here, we can play with my PS2 after you finish!" cheered Kono as he lifted a tray of rice balls to Naruto.

"Awww… tsugoi! They look so delicious, thank you Kono," said Naruto.

"Don't thank me, onee-chan made them," replied Kono.

Naruto was going to choke after he heard that but he had to admit the rice balls tasted _good!_

~*~

The next morning…

Naruto looked around the house, two small bedrooms and a dining/lounge area. The kitchen and bathroom was also small but 'it'll do' he thought. 

"Good morning Kono-chan," said Naruto softly waking him up and added, "What do you think of me moving in?"

"That's cool, can I go back to sleep now?" whispered Kono.

"Yes, sure," said Naruto as he patted his head.

One hour later, Sakura wakes up…

"What the fuck happened to my house?" yelled Sakura.

"Oh, I thought I could place my belongings here…" said Naruto.

"I did not give permission for. Hell, don't you dare think of living here!" screamed Sakura.

"Watch me," smirked Naruto and he winked.

~Please review and vote for Naruto to **stay** or **leave**~


	3. Ch: 3 Sakura the Clown!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**Cast: **

Sakura 20

Sasuke 21

Naruto 21

Ino 20

Konohamaru 8

**Loving You From Afar poem**

**By Durian:**

I just want to be with you,

And hold your hand…

Your eyes pierce into my soul,

And clear up my doubts…

I am happy when you are by my side,

And always there to cheer me up…

When I am down,

I know you'll be there for me…

I wish I can live an eternity with you,

Even though my time is up…

Your beautiful smile,

Shall forever be kept inside me…

I wish I could walk you down the aisle,

But that is too much to hope…

That is why I stand from afar,

Loving you…

**Voting: **

**Chris: **This person voted for Sasu/Saku

**Gin: **Voted stay

**Slayer: **Voted stay

**Karyn: **Voted Stay

**Kounouri: **Didn't vote (invalid) *Yep, this story flows by itself, amazing*

**Kokorodragon: **Voted stay

**Limpbizkit:** This person voted for Sasu/Saku

**Fruit-tea1: **Voted Stay

Naruto stays 5 votes to 2 

Naruto shake hands with everyone who voted for him: Arigatoo, thank you. I'm so glad I have a place to live now! Especially with…. (Stares at Sakura ^^)

Sakura: What are you gawking at? I vote you leave!!

Durian: Invalid, you are not a **reviewer**… -_-

Naruto: Yes! Remember to vote for me guys!

Sakura: No, vote for Sasuke everyone… (Stares off to the distance at Sasuke.)

Sasuke: Oi, I only had one line!! The first episode, the kid… (glares at the young Sasuke) got the whole roll!

Durian: You'll have your turn. Now lets continue…

**~*** Loving You From Afar ***~**

Chapter Three

"Make me," smirked Naruto.

"I'm warning you, if you don't leave my house now I'll call the police!" declared Sakura.

"How about I make a deal with you? I'll pay you rent if you let me stay," said Naruto.

"No deal," replied Sakura shaking her head.

"$50 for this lounge area?" offered Naruto.

"No deal."

"$60?"

"No deal." 

"$80, that's all I can afford now!"

"$100!"

"At least there's a deal… $100 including meals," demanded Naruto.

"Ok, but I'm warning you. Any lateness in payments, you're out of here!" said Sakura and added, "You better find a job quick."

Naruto sniffs the beautiful scent from the kitchen.

"AH! Ramen, tsugoi!! I love ramen," cried Naruto.

"O, onii-chan, how come you are still here?" asked Kono rubbing his eyes.

"I'm living with you guys now," replied Naruto.

"Hontoo des? Can you be my big brother from now on?" asked Kono.

"Of course, let's feed our stomachs now," said Naruto.

Sakura bought out two bowels of ramen and sat down on the small dining table.

"Here you go Kono-chan, itadakimas," said Sakura.

"Hey, where's mine?" asked Naruto.

"You haven't paid yet. If you give me $5, you can have mine," yawned Sakura and added, "If not there is some left over bread."

"Here," said Naruto as he found a $5 note and gave it to Sakura.

"I guess, I'd settle for toast now," she said.

After breakfast…

"Kono walk safely to school, big sister has to go to work now," she called and kissed her brother's cheek.

"Sayonara, onee-chan. Have a safe trip," replied Kono.

"Ja ne," she said as she waved her hands and walked out the door.

~*~

After Kono left to go to school…

Mobile rings #vibration# rings #vibration#

"Moshi moshi," said Naruto.

"Hi, Naru-chan," said Shikamaru.

"Hai, what's up Shika?"

"I heard you lost your job."

"Ah, it's nothing."

"I heard there's a job offer."

"Oh really, where?"

"I knew you'd be interested!"

"I am, please tell me more about it Shika-san," begged Naruto

"It's for the Uchiha Shopping Co. They need drivers to deliver their products to places," explained Shika.

"Thank you, Shika! If I get the job, lunch is on me," cried Naruto.

"That's all ja na," replied Shika and cuts Naruto off the line.

WOOHOO! Naruto got dressed and closed the door with the spare key Sakura gave him.

***

Naruto's interview…

Naruto went into the small office and greeted a man politely. 'Do not swear, do not swear…' repeated Naruto.

"Good morning, Mr Uzamaki. I'm Kakashi Hatake but you can call me Kakashi. Please introduce yourself, " Greeted Kakashi.

"Hi, I omg… You can call me Naruto. I'd love to have this job because I love delivering and driving… Oh fuck; truthfully, I need a job for money because I have non-now. I need money to pay my landlady (Sakura) or she'll kick me out…" explained Naruto.

Kakashi gave a confused stare as Naruto stood up, "Oh well, I guess I've blown my chance for this job."

"SIT, I like your attitude boy, you got the job," replied Kakashi and thought, 'this boy reminds me of the old times, need a job to pay rent. Amusing indeed!'

Kakashi explained the details for working time, shifts, and pay wage, overtime etc. "Ok, any problems Naruto? If not you may start work today."

"No sir, thank you Kakashi, you're the man!" exclaimed Naruto shaking his hands.

Kakashi held an amused smile as Naruto walked out the door.

~*~

Sakura was working at the sewing factory before she pushed the material too far. "OUCH!" cried Sakura as droplets of blood dripped from a pierced finger. 

Meanwhile, the owner of the factory was discussing some design information with an Uchiha Shop Co. representative.

"Yes, that's how I want this to be designed," said Ino.

"That's good so Miss Yamanaka will you sign the contract with our company?" asked Anko.

"Sure," said Ino but before she signed the piece of paper a girl with pink hair caught her eyes.

"What are you doing? Get back to work or I'll deduct your pay!" yelled Anko.

"My finger is bleeding, I'm looking for a bandaid!" cried Sakura.

"I don't care go back to work, Sakura or you're fired!" shouted Anko.

"Sakura, are you Sakura Haruno?" asked Ino.

"You are…?" asked Sakura staring at an attractive lady with long straight blonde hair and replied, "Ino?"

"Sakura, you remembered me. It's been so long since…" cried Ino as she jumped onto Sakura to give her a hug.

Tears glistened in Sakura's eyes, as her best friend stood solidly in front of her eyes…

"Sakura, I'll get you a better job so you don't have to live up to this woman," said Ino as she glared at Anko and added, "I'm sorry Anko, the deal is off."

"What?" shrieked Anko.

Ino held Sakura's hand and took her out for lunch.

~*~

"Wow, this restaurant is beautiful. Omg… Ino I don't have…" whispered Sakura.

 "Don't worry, top workers of Uchiha Shop Co. get to eat here for free!" explained Ino.

"Fr-free?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, free…" replied Ino.

"We're eating lo-lob-lobster!" cried Sakura. (D: It's been a long time since she ate that. -_-)

"There's more," added Ino as the waiter placed a hot steam pot in front of them.

"What's this?" asked Sakura before she saw some thin strips of white meat and her eyes bulged.

"A-ab-abalone?" asked Sakura.

~*~

Unbeknownst, Sasuke was sitting on the far window side, drinking his coffee. He was looking at a motorcar magazine, wondering which new car to buy. 

At the same moment Sakura and Ino stood up to leave, Sasuke placed his magazine down and stared at the back of a girl with pink hair… ^-^

He wanted to run up and check out the girl but his mobile rang informing him of an urgent contract. When he finished his phone conversation, the girl was miles away.

"Dam!" said Sasuke under his breath.

~*~

Ino and Sakura have been chatting for a while and finally Ino offered her a job. 

"I've got the perfect job for you, wait until you see the costume!" said Ino.

"Costume?" asked Sakura and thought, 'the pay is good though, double of what she normally gets.'

Sakura looked at a large colourful T-shirt, weird shoes, baggy overalls, a green wig, and a red nose.

"A CLOWN?" asked Sakura.

"That's right, you just have to give helium balloons to kids." Said Ino.

"Ino, I don't think so…" muttered Sakura.

"But you need a job don't you?" asked Ino.

~*~

Naruto and Shikamaru were taking a lunch break at Uchiha's food court.

"This place is so big, Shika!" exclaimed Naruto in amazement.

"I know," replied Shika in normal tone.

They were eating happily until two kids came by, "Oi, do you think that clown is a boy or girl?" asked the kid.

"How the hell will I know!" replied Naruto.

"I've got an idea," said Shika and he whispered something to the kids.

(Disclaimer: The following idea came from a Korean drama, "My Love Patzzi.") 

The two kids grinned and ran towards the clown and touched his/hers chest. (D: *laughs* ^___________^ *chokes*)

Sakura was red in the face, but luckily the heavy white make up covered that. She glared at the two kids and let go of her balloons. She began hitting the naughty children as they ran away to escape her. 

"Shit, the clown's hitting the kids like a maniac!" shouted Naruto.

"Let's go help them," replied Shika.

"Hey you! Clown! Is that how you treat customers here?" asked Naruto.

Sakura's eyes moved away from the children to Naruto and thought, 'it must have been his idea!'

Rather than chasing the children the clown ran towards Naruto's direction.

"NARUTO you BAKA!! I'm going to get you for this!" said the clown.

"ARGH! The clown knows my name!" said Naruto as he ran off.

Sakura ran but stacked over the big, long clumsy shoes. Her wig flew off and Naruto stared at the long pink hair.

"Sakura…?" asked Naruto.

"It's bad enough to be a clown and you just have to make that prank!" screamed Sakura.

"I'm sorry!" replied Naruto.

Sakura stormed off hoping that she wouldn't get fired. 'I'm in big shit if I lose this job!' thought Sakura.

~*~

Sakura apologised and was glad she was given a second chance…

When she changed out of the clothing and headed out of the Uchiha building. Sasuke was in a clear glass elevator going up to his office. His eyes trailed off to the back of a girl with long pink hair…

Sasuke: I only had one line! Actually one word!

Durian: That's too bad, perhaps next time… -_-

~Please review, this was written for your entertainment, bye~


	4. Ch: 4 His Pink Hair Angel

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)****

**A/N: **Thank you Fruit-tea1 and XlimpBizkitFreakX for reviewing. Please review if you like this story if not for my effort in taking the time to type, please.

**~*** Loving You From Afar ***~**

Chapter 4

Sakura solemnly walked home and as she opened the door she saw Naruto laughing in front of the TV. For a moment she had forgotten that she would be living with the monster. She entered her unit and stormed straight to the TV to switch it _off. _

"Hey, I was watching that!" argued Naruto and added, "That was the best part!"

"I don't care, get out of my unit! I don't want you living here!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh come on, you can't be still angry about today," gulped Naruto.

Sakura just glared at him because she did not feel like arguing.

Naruto blurted words that he could not take back, "It's your fault for being flat and bony…"

Sakura's gaze turned into a cold one filled with hatred, "That's it get the hell out!"

"Where am I suppose to live?" complained Naruto.

"In a park, in a garbage dump, I don't care! As long as you get out of my house."

Without getting Naruto's consent she began chucking his belongings out of _her_ unit. After 30 min Naruto was kicked out of the unit without another word.

"Fine I'll remember you for this!" yelled Naruto as he kicked the door, "OWL!"

'Crap! Where am I going to live' sighed Naruto as he stared in front of him.

**For Rent **was written right in front of him. He had seen a sign outside the unit block before but didn't realise it was on the same level. A smiled crept up his face as he knocked the door.

~*~

After Sakura finished her breakfast and got ready for work she walked out the door. 

"Good morning," greeted Naruto.

"How come you are still here? Actually save it, I'm not renting my unit so fuck off. If you plan to live in the stair case I'll report you!" shouted Sakura.

Chink chink, rattled Naruto's keys and replied, "I live there." He pointed to the unit across the hall and added, "You know? It only takes $150 to rent a whole unit, I think you ripped me off but then again I haven't paid you yet."

Sakura's face turned into a shade of red as she watched Naruto laughing. 'Not only does he live so close but work so close to me!' thought Sakura. 

When they got out of the lift they went their separate ways. Sakura was waiting patiently at the bus stop before she heard a cars horn. Naruto was in a van waving at her, "Want a lift? But I guess your dignity permits you to do that, bye bye!"

Sakura was frustrated at his remark so she picked up the nearest object, a rock to chuck at his van. Naruto reversed the van back to the bus stop and said coldly, "Grow up, baby. You…" 

Before he could finish the radio interrupted with news of the road connecting this has been closed due to an accident. Naruto smirked, "Looks like someone will be late for work, ha ha." 

Naruto was about to drive off but Sakura climbed into his van and said, "I'll forgive you, if you drive me to work…"

"Excuse me? I should be the one forgiving!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Fine, I'm sorry," replied Sakura softly.

"I can't hear you," cooed Naruto.

"I'M SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" yelled Sakura.

"That's more like it, apology accepted!" said Naruto as he drove off to Uchiha Shop Co.

~*~

Naruto and Shikamaru were taking their break strolling to the food court.

"Look that's the clown from yesterday! Do you know her? I heard she calling your name, yesterday," exclaimed Shika.

"So what if I do? You want to go out with her?" asked Naruto.

"Nah, I'll pass, she's to skinny for my taste. However, the girl talking to her right now is one word HOT!" whistled Shika.

Naruto looked ahead to see a woman dressed sophisticatedly with long blonde hair, "she's alright…" Secretly he did not like businesswomen, rather he preferred fragile and vulnerable girls. He continued watching the two chat until…

~*~

"I better get back to work now, Ino," sighed Sakura.

"Oh right, me too. I'll see you at lunch!" said Ino with a wave.

Sakura spotted a group of kids and decided to hand balloons to them. (A/N: Balloons have Uchiha Shop Co. printed on it, the kids hold it around as a form of advertisement.)

She was so concentrated that she did not realise a man was quickly straight at her. They collided but only the man fell down, "Watch…" trailed Sasuke.

He stared into the green eyes of the clown in front of him and felt a sense of familiarity. He realised the clown was a she from her voice and her figure. Though she hadn't got much figure it was enough to tell that she was a girl.

"I'm really sorry, are you ok?" asked Sakura bowing in apology. 

"I'm fine…" replied Sasuke and added, "which department do you belong to?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," cried Sakura bowing more vibrantly. 

"I said it's ok, you don't have to apologise again," said Sasuke.

"Please don't report me, I really need this job!" begged Sakura. 

"You really want to make up for it? Lunch on you and please don't dress in your clown uniform…" joked Sasuke as he chuckled.

"Ok, ok! I have a break at 1 p.m. is it all right we meet here?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke looked at his pile of work, 'stuff it' and replied, "Yes, that's fine."

Ino had seen the whole scene from afar because she forgot to tell Sakura where to meet. She walked up to Sakura.

"Who was that man?" asked Ino (she already knows it was Sasuke).

"Shit, I dunno. Some man I bumped into, I forgot to ask his name!" cried Sakura and added, "But we're eating lunch together!"

'He asked you to go to lunch?' thought Ino.

"What's wrong Ino, is it all right if he joins us?" asked Sakura.

"Sure," said Ino and thought, 'how come he never asked me!'

~*~

When Ino got back to her office, Sasuke called everyone up.

"Omg, this is not about work, but if you guys ever see a girl with pink hair and green eyes can you please tell me? Thank you, you may all get back to work!" said Sasuke. 

The clown with the green eyes had reminded him of his childhood friend. Then an idea hit him; perhaps the clown has pink hair!

Durian: Sorry guys if you are interested but I have to stop now because I have work. I can't sit here all day writing this fic, plus it's not receiving much reviews. However, I won't give this up!!

**Short Preview to next**: Basically Ino comes up with a devious plan in making Sakura dye her hair before lunch. 

TBC


	5. Ch: 5 Found You

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)****

**A/N: **As long as there is one reader I will continue writing for you. I thank you for giving me words of encouragement…

**~*** Loving You From Afar ***~**

Chapter Five

The clown with the green eyes had reminded him of his childhood friend. Then an idea hit him; perhaps the clown has pink hair!

Naruto watched Sakura apologising to a man who bumped into her. He felt sorry for Sakura, as the man should have clearly watched where he was going. Although Sakura was at fault for walking ahead towards a group of kids so quickly. His hand clasped to form a fist as he saw the handsome young man chuckle at Sakura. A slight anger built up inside him, but he did not know why. Perhaps he was jealous of the superior man from being so close to _his Sakura._

~*~

A girl with pink hair and green eyes… 

The words echoed in Ino's ears and she feared that Sakura may be the girl Sasuke was looking for. She had admired Sasuke ever since she first saw him. Not only was he good looking but he was also the head of the Uchiha Shop Co. in Sydney, Australia. 

A pang of jealousy built up inside her, she had been here for two years and yet Sasuke had never set eyes on her! She loved him from afar but he never noticed her. Yet, he asked Sakura out when she was dressed as a clown. She had an urge to stop the two from recognising each other, but how?

Get rid of her pink hair… 

The words rang in her ears and suddenly she came up with a plan. She'd get Sakura to dye her hair before lunchtime! She checked her watch 10 a.m. exactly, she had approximately 3 hours to convince Sakura and make her dye her hair.

~*~

Ino found Sakura handing a balloon to a kid so she walked up to greet her. 

"Sakura-chan, hey!" greeted Ino.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm here to give you a break! I just got a free offer from a hairdresser and wondered if you'd be interested in dying your hair?" replied Ino.

"If I leave who would take my clown position? I think pink is fine, don't you agree?" asked Sakura.

"Pink? No way! I think it's time you changed your hair colour…" trailed Ino before she began pushing Sakura into a hairdressing salon.

Ino sat Sakura down on a chair, while a hairdresser came to fix her up. Ino grabbed Sakura's balloon and said, "Don't worry, I'll take care of these, see you at lunch!"

"INO, I don't think so!" called Sakura.

"Please, I'd really like to see what you look like with your hair dyed," said Ino and added, "This is a very expensive and professional salon so feel free to ask whatever style you want, it's all paid, bye!"

Sakura sat on the chair planning on what to do, while the hairdresser brushed her beautiful long straight hair. She gulped.

"I'd like to dye my hair with streaks of purple please. Also can you please trim off half the length of my hair and give me a fringe?" asked Sakura.

"Sure, I know which style would suit you! I must say you have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen," said the hairdresser.

~*~

After two hours in the salon, Sakura stared into the mirror in front of her. Was this really her? The silky medium length hair flowed gracefully past her shoulders. The length was just right, as long hair is too hard to take care of in the summer. The purple streaks highlighted her hair brilliantly, bringing out her beautiful pink locks. The fringe made her look younger and carefree like. She had never felt gorgeous until now, and it's all thanks to Ino! ^__________^

Sakura thanked the hairdresser and ran to change into her normal clothing. She realised she was 15 minutes late already and she hoped the man would wait for her. Suddenly she wished she had more stylish clothing as she stared at her baggy worn out jeans. Her face blushed as she saw her Mickey Mouse T-shirt… 

No time to care about clothing as she ran to the meeting place.

~*~

Sasuke had been caught up in a meeting and was 15 minutes late already. He wished that the people in front of him would just leave and finally it ended! He hoped the clown was still there waiting for him as he ran without stopping.

Ino had been waiting for 15 minutes and there was still no sign of Sasuke or Sakura. 'What is wrong with them two?' thought Ino as she waited impatiently for Sakura to show up. She had hoped her plan would have worked…

Coincidentally Sasuke was running and Sakura was running, until they both accidentally bumped into each other. A person with a cleaning vehicle drove past them blocking their view so the collide was unavoidable. 

"Owl!" cried Sakura as she landed on the floor with a thud and added, "My head hurts!"

Sasuke stared at a girl with pink hair streaked purple. Her eyes were the warmest shade of emerald he had ever seen. The closeness he felt for this girl burned him and he wanted to hold her desperately. She was perfect, a beautiful angel sent from heaven. 

"Blossom, I mean Sakura. Does Sakura happen to be your name?" asked Sasuke.

"Huh? You're the man I bumped into this morning," laughed Sakura and added, "What a coincident, yes, I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you and you are?"  

"Sasuke Uchiha, do you remember me?" asked Sasuke holding her hands now.

Sakura looked at him confused, "Nope, ah yes!"

"Blossom you remembered me," cried Sasuke as he hugged her.

"Uchiha, does that mean you own this shopping centre? Sorry dude, I have never seen you or heard of you until today so will you stop hugging me now?" asked Sakura.

_I have never seen or heard of you…_

The words hit Sasuke like a slap in the face, he had felt so sure! How can Sakura have forgotten him? His hands dropped and he was no longer hugging her. 

"I'm really sorry Mr Uchiha for bumping into you twice," bowed Sakura and added, "Oi, I'm really hungry now can we get going?" 

"Sure, let's go to…" trailed Sasuke before Ino jut in.

"Hi, Sakura-chan, sorry I'm a little late. I'm so glad I caught up to you two, Sasuke what are you doing here?" asked Ino.

"I…" replied Sasuke.

"His the man I bumped into, I'm shouting him lunch and then we're even. I can't believe I bumped into the boss of this shopping centre!" cried Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura your hair…" said Ino.

"Thank you Ino, I dyed it with purple streaks isn't it beautiful?" asked Sakura.

"Yes," lied Ino and thought, 'she was suppose to dye all her hair!'

Ino had witnessed Sakura bumping into Sasuke and hatred burned inside her. It was like fate itself brought them to magically bump into each other. She envied Sasuke's gestures on Sakura and knew that he had found the one he was looking for… However, her hopes were still up as Sakura seemed to have forgotten him. She stared at her love rival and suddenly wished she had never asked her to dye her hair. She looked beautiful much better than before. Then she grinned…

"Sakura, what's with the Mickey Mouse T-shirt?" asked Ino.

"Eh?" replied Sakura embarrassed.

"I think it looks cute," jut in Sasuke and added, "let's go eat lunch now."

"Ah Sasuke, I mean Mr Uchiha," said Sakura and added, "Could you please watch my wallet? (She means keep the bill down)"

_Sasuke_

He felt pleased that her beautiful toned voice had called his name. He coughed, "Ahem, I'll pay don't worry."

"Are you going to fire me? Please let me pay!!" cried Sakura bowing her head again.

"No silly!" assured Sasuke and said inaudibly, "I will never fire you…"

Sakura's screams of joy blocked her from hearing those words, however Ino heard it.

~*~

At a high-class restaurant they ate peacefully until Sasuke suggested, "Sakura would you like a different a job?" 

"Moi, well personally I don't really like the clown job, haha," laughed Sakura scratching her head.

"Would you like to be my personal receptionist?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura stared at Sasuke then her big green eyes blinked in disbelief, while Ino's mouth dropped opened.

"Hontoo? (Really)" replied Sakura and added, "I don't have the experience…"

"It doesn't matter," stammered Sasuke and returned to his normal tone, "I'll teach you personally…"

"It all sounds kinder cool, WELL you're the boss, I don't think I can say NO can I?" teased Sakura.

"That's right," smirked Sasuke.

"Tell me, are you on to me?" asked Sakura.

Ino coughed some coffee at those words.

"Yes, I am," replied Sasuke.

**Durian: **There you have it Saku X Sasu, but you'll never know whom Sakura ends up with in the end! Thank you for reading, especially my dear friend Fruit-Tea1 who has read most of the things I typed! ^^ Your reviews would be appreciated, but even if you don't review, I'd keep this story alive…

**P/S: **_Full Metal Alchemist_ is a great anime please download it at animesuki.com!! 

**Coming Soon: **Sakura's first kiss, Naruto gets jealous of Sasuke. He pleads omen with Sakura…

Naruto bonks Durian on the head: I had NO lines!!

Durian: Too bad. -_-

Naruto: Give me more lines next time!

Durian: I'd think about it…

Naruto: Make Sakura go out with me!

Durian: In your dreams…

Naruto: Gwah! You are so slack!

~**Please Review**~


	6. Ch: 6 Don't Die

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing I felt so much better! =^o^=

Tezuka: Become Seigaku's pillar.

Ryoma: Iie.

Keke XD I always laugh when they say those lines! Tezuka puts so much hope for the lil kid, but Ryoma is my favourite character I hope he exceeds all other tennis players!

Naruto barges in: Oi, give me more lines you old woman!

Durian: *lifts up eyebrows* you are much older than me in this fic…

Naruto: I'm only 12!!

Durian: I will make you the star of this chapter…

Naruto: Hontoo? *Shakes Durian's head* really? Really?

Durian: If you continue doing that, I'll give you one line again…

Naruto shuts up and hides in a corner.

**~*** Loving You From Afar ***~**

Chapter Six

Sakura commenced her receptionist training and found it easy to learn. She had to pick up phones calls, type up proposals and documents, input data into the computer and carry out other errands. At times she would make coffee for Sasuke and his guests. 

Sakura stared at the clock, "Poof, at least I don't have to run around in a clown suit anymore!"

She was about to leave but before that she decided to say good-bye to Sasuke and thank him for the job offer. She knocked the door but there was no answer so she tiptoed in. She realised Sasuke was asleep, perhaps she should wake him as the shopping centre was about to close (Shopping centres close at 6 p.m. sharp in Australia.)

Sakura touched Sasuke's face gently and at the same moment Sasuke woke and held Sakura in his arms.  His deep blue eyes locked with Sakura's warm green ones. His lips were protruding towards hers until the silence broke between them.

"Let go of me! Don't you dare kiss me!" yelled Sakura as she flung him away from her.

She was about to leave for the door but Sasuke cuddled her from behind and whispered, "Don't leave me."

He planted kisses on her luscious creamy white neck and sent shivers down Sakura's back. Her neck tingled and she felt uneasy as Sasuke's hand decided to explore under her shirt… ^^

Sakura struggled from Sasuke's grasp and turned to face him. Tears were glittering in her shiny jade eyes. She looked angry and one of her hand rose in the air. Sasuke gazed back at Sakura guiltily. Then a smile formed in his face, 'she was not like the other girls and he admired her for that.'

"Please do not do that again. I'd rather be a clown then be your play toy! I don't care if I lose this job, but if you touch me in any unwanted way again, I'll sue you!" declared Sakura.

I'll sue you… 

The words repeated itself in Sasuke's ears and pierced him sharp and blunt. 'I will make you love me, Sakura Haruno,' thought Sasuke.

"It's getting late now, would you like to eat dinner with me?" offered Sasuke.

"No," said Sakura.

"Why not?" asked Sasuke.

"Because I need to cook for my little brother!" replied Sakura.

"How about I take you and your brother out?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't think that would be…" trailed Sakura before Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the shopping centre. 

They walked towards the car park until they arrived at the spot where a shiny, posh Mercedes parked. 'Lucky I drove this car today,' thought Sasuke and added, 'Or else it wouldn't fit more than two people.'

"Like my car?" asked Sasuke seeing Sakura gawking at it with her eyes wide opened.

"No, I think cars only need to have four wheels and move," replied Sakura.

"True, interesting concept but I like my cars fancy," pointed Sasuke.

"Whatever," replied Sakura and added, "just drive!"

~*~

Kono had invited Naruto in the unit to play PS2; he wondered why Sakura's wasn't home yet. Finally he heard keys rattle and the door open. In popped the man that bumped into her and then Sakura's bewildered eyes glared at him. 

"What are you doing here?" cried Sakura and Naruto. (Personal jinx!)

"I was playing PS2 with Kono, why is that man here?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke stared at Naruto with unblinking eyes and thought, 'who is the blonde hair man? How dare he set foot on _his Sakura's _unit!'

"He's Sasuke Uchiha, owner of the shopping centre you and I work for," explained Sakura.

An evil smile formed on Sasuke's face, 'interesting so he works for me now?'

"What are you staring at? Just because you are a tat rich doesn't mean you can do whatever you like," said Naruto with his squinted eyes.

"Naruto, that is no way to address my guest!" fired Sakura and added, "Please leave we are going out for dinner."

Sasuke just smirked at Naruto as he waited for Sakura's brother. Naruto's eyes turned into a shade of red as he brushed past Sasuke. Envy boiled inside him at the sight of this man but he tried not to show it.

(D: In my fic Naruto's eyes can change colour as well as Sasuke's!)

~*~

Kono stared at the man with glossy black hair and disliked him at first sight. He looked like a rich, self-centred, tight ass, snob! Sasuke resigned to his cool distant composure, which did not impress Kono at all. He hoped his sister doesn't have a certain liking for him because he thought Naruto suited her more. 

When they walked outside and reached Sasuke's car. Kono could not help but admire at the neat and polished car. However, like his sister he thought it doesn't matter what type of car you have as long as it moves. 

After sitting in the car for a while, Kono began to complain. He was used to eating around the corner from his home and yet this man takes him to nowhere! 

"You've been driving for an hour already! When are we going to get there?" demanded Kono.

"10 more minutes," replied Sasuke.

"That long! Onee-chan I'm hungry, it's 8:30 already!" whined Kono.

"We'll be there shortly, hold on," Sakura cheered.

"We're there," said Sasuke.

"Finally, took you long enough!" beckoned Kono.

"Kono…" trailed Sakura before Sasuke cut in, "I've booked a table for us already, you can take Kono in while I park the car."

"Ok," replied Sakura.

As she stepped out of the car, the beauty of the beachside restaurant impressed her dearly. The cool sea breeze brushed past her creamy skin and left her with a nice sensation. The smell of the ocean refreshed her senses as she walked confidently towards the building. 

Beautiful lights and ornaments met her before she came to the front of the restaurant. Welcome to **Moonlight** **Dining **read a sign. The building looked big but a cue has already formed outside the building. Sakura and Kono continued walking towards the twin glass doors with golden handles. Sakura was about to enter but was stopped by the owner. The owner had come out to apologise thatthe restaurant was full before he caught a girl who entered past him. 

"Sorry Miss, we have a full house tonight," informed the owner.

"I have a booking," replied Sakura.

"You have the incorrect dress code though," said the owner and pointed to a small sign in the far left hand corner. It read, **No t-shirts allowed… **

"Great we come so far for nothing!" cried Kono.

"However, your brother could dine here," informed the owner as he studied Kono's dressing. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" asked Sasuke from behind.

The owner looked past Sakura and saw a man with a powerful aura, "Mr Uchiha, welcome," greeted the owner.

"Why are stopping my guests from entering?" queried Sasuke.

"This young lady is dressed inappropriately," informed the owner staring at the Mickey Mouse t-shirt. 

"Sakura, I didn't realise," apologised Sasuke as he took off his coat to put it on Sakura.

"You may enter," offered the owner.

Sakura wore the coat over her t-shirt and smelt Sasuke's rich intoxicating cologne. Sasuke gave her a warm smile and stretched out a hand to lead her into the restaurant. Sakura stared at the beautiful setting inside the luxurious big room. The chairs looked comfortable and expensive from afar, and the tables were far from being crowed like most restaurants. 

"Kono, don't you think this place is lovely? It must be so expensive…" trailed Sakura.

"I don't care as long as there is food," replied Kono unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry, my treat you guys," said Sasuke.

"Of course it's your treat! For making us travel so far!" pointed Kono. 

That night they enjoyed a seafood banquet. While they settled down Sakura realised the ceiling was made out of glass. The stars twinkled in her eyes while the full moon shone down on them romantically. (If you take Kono out of it…)

Sakura and Sasuke toasted sweet campaign to eat with their delicious, exquisite food. Kono asked for coke, as he was underage. After half way into the course, Sakura took off to the restroom leaving Kono behind with Sasuke.

Kono asked bluntly, "Do you like my sister?"

"What if I say no?" replied Sasuke.

"You should get the damn out of my sight then!" snickered Kono.

"What if I say yes?" asked Sasuke.

"If you say yes, I can tell you are not being serious. Furthermore I dislike every bit of you." Said Kono tersely.

"Same with me, but that won't stop Sakura from liking me," said Sasuke.

"Whatever," replied Kono as he shifted his ahead away from Sasuke. He did not feel like conversing with this man anymore.

~*~

After dinner, Sakura thanked Sasuke and agreed to take a walk on the beach before they left home. She liked the soft breeze sifting past her complexion time passed so quickly as she realised how late it was. Sasuke drove them back home and said goodbye before he left. 

Kono strolled tiredly up the stairs as it was past midnight. Sakura stepped up happily and energetically and an image of Sasuke popped into her head. She shook her head and laughed, while her face blushed red.

She was taking a shower and singing happily to herself before Kono disturbed her.

"Onee-chan," puffed Kono in pain.

Sakura feared that something had happened to Kono so she rushed out with a towel wrapped around her.

"What's wrong Kono?" stuttered Sakura as she saw Kono's face turn blue.

"I… I… can't breathe," said Kono breathlessly.

For the first time in Sakura's life she felt scared. Really scared. Her vision blurred for a second as her world felt like it was clashing down. She had lost her parents already and could not bear to lose her brother too. The one and only important person to Sakura was her precious little brother. She stared at his frail form struggling to breathe. He coughed and puffed but that was no use as he stumbled down to the ground. 

Sakura watched her brother fall and caught him in her arms. His eyes closed and he lay limply in her lap. The first thing that came into her mind was to get Naruto for help. There was no time to think as she raced out the door to get Naruto. Time was something that her brother didn't have…

Sakura banged, kicked and screamed for Naruto to come out. Naruto stirred when some loud noise disturbed him from his beauty sleep. He feared the intruder might break down his door if he didn't answer so he opened it to see who the maniac was.

A teary eyed, pink hair girl wrapped in a towel shouted at him, "Please help me!"

Naruto was stunned to see Sakura dressed so daringly in front of him. He studied her contours more eagerly as the towel pressed tightly around her. She was not as flat as he thought and furthermore she looked quite sexy. Her form aroused him as he smiled back to her.

"What's wrong Sakura? Do you need someone to share the night?" asked Naruto.

"My brother… Hospital… Quick… Life or death situation!" cried Sakura.

Naruto's smile faded as he saw Sakura arms swinging wildly. He could tell from her expression that she was not joking. He gave her his jacket to cover up and carried her brother with his strong arms. They ran to the car and drove towards the hospital.

Time was their worst enemy…

* **Cliff hanger ***

Durian: Will Kono live? -_-

Kono: NO! Don't kill me; I'm too young to die!

Durian: Hmmm ^^

~**Please Review**~


	7. Ch: 7 Reunited At Last

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**A/N: **Harlo! Oh my, will Kono survive? Who will Sakura kiss? Will it be Sasuke or Naruto? Please read and review this sweet, intense chapter! Includes SASxSAK time capsule message! 

**~*** Loving You From Afar ***~**

Chapter Seven

Naruto drove quickly to the hospital without stopping at a red light. Luckily it was late in the night time so there wasn't much traffic. Kono was emitted to the emergency ward with a crazy Sakura following behind.

"No… Please save him. SAVE HIM!" screamed Sakura.

"Miss please stand back, we'll try our best," said a nurse.

Sakura wanted to follow the medic team inside the ward but was pushed back by a nurse.

"Please Miss, we can't do our job properly if you stood in the way," requested the nurse.

"I… I'm sorry, please save him, his my only family left," cried Sakura.

We can't blame Sakura for being so scared and frustrated because this was the first time Kono has been emitted to hospital. In such a life and death situation, of course Sakura didn't think straight.

Naruto stood on guard behind Sakura in case she needed help or comfort. Lucky he was there because Sakura felt dizzy and stumbled straight into his arms. A nurse nearby offered Sakura some hospital clothes. Naruto cuddled Sakura as they waited patiently for news of Kono.

~*~

Kono had suffered from an asthma attack from earlier and was barely breathing when he reached the hospital. After many attempts of resuscitation Kono stopped breathing totally. Recollections of the happy moments he had once shared with Sakura whizzed past in his head.

//Flashback//

"Onee-chan, this park is beautiful!" exclaimed Kono trying to catch a butterfly.

"You like this place? I'll take you here often, Kono-chan," cheered Sakura, ruffling his silky black hair.

"I like onee-chan, I'll protect you when I grow older!" vowed Kono.

Sakura just smiled at her innocent little brother. He played happily with the other little kids away from the worries of this world filled with responsibilities. He swung on the swing and it felt like he was flying. He laughed but everything soon became a blur.

//End of flashback//

His heart had stopped beating and the machine showed a straight line. 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"One, two, three, Clear!" shouted the doctor using the electric shocker. 

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

"One, two, three, Clear!" shouted the doctor again.

Sitting outside, Sakura heard all the hassle and noise from inside. She pushed opened the door to make sure if the worst had not happened. However, a cold beep greeted her as she went into the bright alien like room. The world toppled before her and she wished Kono would come back to life.

"One, two, three, Clear!" shouted the doctor.

The doctor stopped trying and shook his head, he gazed at Sakura and said softly, "We've tried our best."

 "No, you're lying. SAVE HIM damn it!" cried Sakura and added, "I can't lose him. Kono, Kono, Konohamaru!"

Tears dribbled down Sakura's eyes as she came by her brother's side. She held up Kono from the bed and hugged him in an embrace. She mourned for the loss of her young innocent little brother. She continued sobbing until many tears had fallen onto Kono's sweet cute face. Though his eyes were closed and he had a pale face, you could tell from his long lashes and stern look that he'd grow up to be a handsome young man. 

A finger twitched in Sakura's hold and the next moment was truly magical. Kono began to cough and breathe again. His eyelids opened slowly and two big brown eyes gazed back into Sakura's green eyes. She blinked once, twice to adjust to the miracle that has just happened. She hugged him tightly and sisterly protective. 

"Onee-chan, I can' breathe," coughed Kono.

Sakura quickly let go of him and asked if he was all right. He chuckled and cried, "Onee-chan, I still have to protect you…"

She rustled his hair and continued to cry for joy that he had lived.

~*~

When Sakura came out of the ward, Naruto felt really nervous and did not know how to comfort her. 'How can I cheer her up when the only close member to her has gone, gah! Think Naruto, think!' thought Naruto. 

"Sakura-chan, I… gomen (sorry)," said Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto with a grin and said softly, "He lived… Look!"

"Hontoo? (Really) Thank God," cried Naruto.

Kono was pushed out of the ward into a private hospital room but before he left, he whispered, "Onii-chan, take care of my sister."

Naruto gave Sakura a hug at the wonderful news. They embraced for a while until Naruto yawned, "Can you please let go of me? I want to go home now." 

"You were the one who hugged me!" yelled Sakura.

"But you held onto me," winked Naruto.

"Naruto no baka! (You stupid)!" Shouted Sakura. 

"This is a hospital quiet down," whispered Naruto as he scooped Sakura into his strong arms to his van.

Sakura tried wailing her arms but was afraid that Naruto would drop her on the hard floor. When they drove back to the unit and entered the building. They caught the lift and walked towards Sakura's unit. After she opened the door, she decided to see if Naruto had gone inside. Too her amazement Naruto stood half a meter away from her. Cool sea-blue eyes locked with a pair of placid emerald ones. Naruto tilted his head so that his lips were closer to Sakura's. She closed her eyes and waited for him to kiss her but he just laid a soft peck on her smooth cherry coloured cheeks.  

"Oyasumi (Good night), Sakura-chan, sweet dreams," whispered Naruto.

Sakura was stunned that Naruto had kissed her cheek and replied with a small nod.  

~*~

The next day Sakura went to work happily having in mind that her brother was safe in a hospital bed. 'The bills,' gulped Sakura, 'may not look pleasant…' The doctors informed her that her brother should stay in the hospital for regular check ups. She shook her head and decided that no amounts of money could be measured to her brother's life…

When she had a break she told her only friend Ino about last night. 

"You went out with Sasuke to dinner?" muttered Ino.

"Yea, there's more. My brother had an asthma attack and luckily he survived. It was like he came back alive from the dead, I'll check on him after work!" stated Sakura.

Sakura repeated the story to Sasuke leaving out any intimate moments with Naruto. He offered to drive Sakura to the hospital and let her off work earlier. He wanted to see his brother and hopefully give him a better impression. 

~*~

Sakura was walking with Sasuke towards the car pack when Sasuke remembered that he had left his car keys in his office.

"I'll go back to get it, please wait," said Sasuke.

After he had left, Naruto spotted Sakura by herself and came by to greet her. 

"Hey," said Naruto and added, "Want to go…"

He was cut off when Sasuke came running back, panting, "I'm back!"

"Where are you two going?" asked Naruto bluntly.

"To visit Kono," replied Sasuke.

"Oh…" said Naruto.

"What did you want to say before, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Ah nothing," laughed Naruto as he walked away calmly.

~*~

At the hospital Kono greeted Sasuke with an icy cold stare. He smiled as soon as Sakura got her congee ready and advanced towards Kono. 

"Where's Naruto?" asked Kono.

"He's busy, perhaps he'd come some other time," said Sakura.

Kono sulked and said tersely, "Why did you bring him?" a finger pointing at Sasuke. 

"Kono watch your manners, Sasuke wanted to see if you were all right," said Sakura.

"He wanted me to die more like it," grunted Kono.

"KONO!" shouted Sakura, "that's enough!"

Then Sasuke intruded, "Perhaps I should wait outside."

"Perhaps you should!" taunted Kono with a smirk.

"I'm really sorry Sasuke," apologised Sakura in her brother's behalf.

Kono drank the congee happily without the sight of Sasuke and spoke with brotherly admiration to his sister.

"Oi, onee-chan, do you like Naruto?" asked Kono

"Why do you ask?" said Sakura.

"Because I think he is perfect for you. The rich snob is too self-centred to…" trailed Kono.

"KONO, please refer to him as Sasuke, I don't care if you don't like him. But I would not tolerate such foul attitude," warned Sakura. 

Kono drank the remaining congee silently as his sister decided to leave afterwards. An hour later someone tapped his door. 

A pretentious rough voice greeted Kono, "Guess who has come to see Kono-chan?"

"Naruto-nii," cried Kono happily as in burst Naruto. 

"I bought you a Game Boy, in case you were bored," said Naruto.

"Hontoo? (Really) Naruto's the best!" cried Kono as the two played happily together.

"Ah, Naruto-nii did you know it was onee-chan's birthday tomorrow?" asked Kono

"No," replied Naruto scratching his head and added, "Should I get her something?" 

"Naruto, do you like my sister? If you do, please don't let Sasuke steal her away," said Kono grimly.  

~*~

When Sasuke had hired Sakura to be his personal secretary, he had discovered her birth date. He promised that he'd show her a beautiful birthday!

"Sakura-chan, is there a chance that you could go somewhere with me today?" asked Sasuke.

"Ah, sure," replied Sakura. 

Early on the day, Naruto had brought flowers and a cake for Sakura's birthday. However, what he did not know was that Sasuke had taken a day off with Sakura. That day, Naruto worked happily with smiles on his face. He daydreamed of Sakura's pretty reaction at his display. 

=*=

"Where are you taking me?" asked Sakura.

"You'll see when we get there," grinned Sasuke happily. 

Sasuke took Sakura to the countryside into a small town. When Sakura stepped out of the car a cool country breeze brushed past her. She breathed in the beautiful scent of the country grass and sensed a familiarity to this land. 

"Have I been here before?" asked Sakura.

"Don't you remember?" asked Sasuke.

"No…" whispered Sakura and let Sasuke's hope down. 

He sighed, "Perhaps you'd start remembering once we explore this place."

As they got closer to some houses an old lady playing with two kids stared at her. 

"Sakura! I'm so glad you came to visit and who's this, Sasuke?" asked Kurenai, the old lady and added, "I always knew you two would be together…"

"Excuse me? Do you know us?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura… Have you forgotten? You must have forgotten everything after the death of your parents," said Kurenai and added, "Anyways I have to take care of these two now, ja ne."

"Come Sakura, I have something else to show you," said Sasuke.

"I don't see anything special about this little hill, just that a tree is growing in the middle of nowhere," said Sakura.

"That's our tree! We planted it together!" informed Sasuke.

"Really? Wow!" said Sakura.

=*=

Sasuke dug around the tree to find the time capsule. He dug many holes before he finally found the bottles because he could not remember where they had planted it. 

"HERE! Our time capsule," said Sasuke.

"Hold on a minute! Just because there really is a time capsule there, doesn't mean I have anything to do with it," said Sakura. 

Sasuke opened the bottle to take out a message; he had wanted to know what Sakura had written since forever. Unfortunately, he took out his own message first.

//Sasuke's Message//

Dear Sakura,

            If you read this all I have to say is that I wish to marry and protect you forever! Please be my friend for now and ever and ever. 

                                                                                                Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke eagerly opened the other bottle to reveal…

Durian: Should I end it here? Of course not!

//Sakura's Message//

Hi!

            Sasuke if you read this, I hope that we are still friends! I wish to live happily with Mum and Dad. I hope to grow up and become someone special…

                                                                                                Sakura Haruno.

As soon as Sasuke read this, Sakura began to cry. Tears streamed down her eyes like a waterfall. She remembered. It was crystal clear now.

"Sasu-kun," cried Sakura as he lent her a shoulder to weep on.

She looked around the country, which has been more developed now. Her memories of her hometown had suddenly recollected in her brain. 

"This place reminded me too much of Okasan and Otousan so I chose to forget…" whispered Sakura and added, "Though it is painful to remember, we had beautiful memories here too. Thank you, for taking me here…"

Sasuke hugged Sakura and shared her joy and pain as they toured around their old hometown. 

~*~

Naruto had tried to ring Sakura's phone but no one answered. Silly Sakura had forgotten to bring her mobile out so poor Naruto could not reach her. He stared at the cake set out for Sakura and slowly ate it himself. He sighed; perhaps she's with him… It was past 9 p.m. and Naruto did not want to stay cooped up in the unit so he went out for a stroll. He went to his favourite park and saw two people standing close together near a water fountain.

SAKURA

SASUKE

Their eyes locked and slowly their mouths advanced towards each other. Their kiss was long and intimate as their mouths entwined to resemble one. The kiss tasted pleasant and sweet as two long lost child hood friends have finally reunited…

Naruto gazed at the two figures with heated crimson eyes.

**Durian:** I hoped you like it and please be so kind as to leave a review. ^__^


	8. Ch: 8 Love is Blind

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**A/N: ***HuGGles* Thanks to everyone who reviewed *muah* I found a picture of Fulle *dribbles* 

**Bonus: **Less than 100 word shot on Scrapped Princess (Please skip if not interested)… 

**I wish to live an eternity with you… **

Pacifica's sea-blue eyes gazed at the darkly handsome young man who emitted an aura of authority. Tears slid down her eyes as memories of the one she loved recollected in her mind. She ran towards the man with the warm honey amber eyes.

"Fulle!" cried Pacifica as she hugged him protectively and added, "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Fulle returned her hug and whispered, "I finally found you."

The couple walked hand in hand happily to a hill looking down at the horizon. They welcomed a cool breeze that blew past and rejoiced their bondage. They sat down peacefully enjoying the beautiful chirps of birds. Pacifica laid her head on Fulle's shoulder as they watched the beautiful sun set. The massive orange ball drifted down to the ocean illuminating its rays beautifully towards them.

Fulle gazed into Pacifica's sea blue eyes and was mesmerised by her beauty. He said softly, "I love you and I promise to protect you, will you marry me?"

Pacifica was taken aback but managed a slight nod. Fulle's head moved down towards her luscious red lips and kissed her lovingly as the last of the rays finally set. This moment will be encapsulated in their memory for an eternity…

**~*** Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Eight

Naruto walked off with his head down solemnly. He felt left out and wanted to escape desperately. He sighed, 'he owns a shopping centre what do you have? An old second hand van?' He placed his hands around his neck and walked off to the distance to drift away from his disappointment. Along his way he saw a small stray dog with a few strand of pink hair. 

"Why are you staring at me with your green puppy eyes?" asked Naruto.

"Rough," barked the dog.

"Do I have to have a suit, a posh car and money to win your heart?" said Naruto.

"Rough," whimpered the dog.

"Forget it, you don't understand anyways," said Naruto.

Along comes another stray dog with a patch of black hair to woo the dog. Naruto turned his head away from them and decided to go home. He had had enough! Even animals were paired, but why was he alone? When he reached his unit's door he took a last look at Sakura's door and wondered if she was home? 

"Happy birthday," whispered Naruto before closing the door behind him.

Sakura had happily danced home without a worry or doubt. Today she had found a long lost childhood friend, Sasuke. She remembered the kiss it was long and sweet. His lips were smooth and soft as they pressed against hers. Because she had never kissed anyone before he had showed her. He slid his tongue slowly and patiently into her mouth while she followed. Her spine tingled at this new sensation and she began to fondle with his tongue eagerly as they continued. The kiss finally ended when they were both breathless. 

Sakura kissed Sasuke on the cheek to break up the tension and declared, "Let's chuck a coin in this fountain and make a wish. Today is actually my birthday…"

"I don't believe in wishes but please go ahead," said Sasuke.

""Aww… why not?" asked Sakura.

"Because they never come true," said Sasuke coldly. 

"But you found me!" exclaimed Sakura.

"That's different it was fate, but my wishes never come true…" trailed Sasuke.

"Oh well, I wish that I'd find someone I truly love," said Sakura as she chucked a coin into the mossy green fountain.

"Will that person be me?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know… it's getting late I think I should go home," replied Sakura.

Sakura shook her head. Why didn't she jump at the idea of becoming Sasuke's girlfriend? She sighed but joy flowed through her once she remembered Valentine's Day was just a few days away. (Sakura in the anime's actual birth date is Feb 10th )

_~*~_

When Valentine's Day finally came Sakura decided to dress better to work. She put on her favourite fluffy pink sweater and tight fitting baby blue jeans that flared at the bottom. She had a rosy pink blush as she entered the office. Some male colleagues gazed at her direction but went back to work as soon as Sasuke came in. 

"Good morning Mr Uchiha, " said a few people and was surprised that Sasuke was carrying a bunch of pink roses.

Sasuke walked straight to Sakura and planted a kiss on her cherry cheeks, "For you…"

The office had many awws and ahhhs as they waited for Sakura's reply, "Sasuke, I… Thank you, can I shout you lunch or something?"

"NO," retorted Sasuke and added, "everything's on me. Sakura will you go out with me?"

There were a few claps and cheers around the room, "Go Sakura!" "Say yes!"

"Can you give me some time? I don't really know you that well…" said Sakura softly.

Sasuke felt disappointed at his rejection but would wait a month, a year or an eternity for Sakura to say yes. He did not know what he found in Sakura but just a very deep attraction. It was love at first sight and he knew they were meant for each other. One of philosophy's highly debated question is that how can you love someone when you don't even know them? You just can, love is blind…

* * *

On the other side of the shopping centre Ino stared mesmerised at a wall. She had received many flowers and chocolates but none were from Sasuke. She sighed and wondered if a decent guy would ask her out. She chucked all her flowers in the bin and offered the chocolate to her colleagues. She concentrated on her work before leaving her office to check on her design. 

Naruto had wanted to give Sakura something for Valentine's. But he felt like he had been defeated before the battle over Sakura had even commenced. He held onto a small gift wrapped in pink and wondered if Sakura would be free at lunchtime. Shikamaru had brought a crystal dolphin wrapped carefully in a box. He wanted to give it to Ino and wondered where he could find her. Surprisingly Ino stood right in front of him.

"Ino…" said Shika

"Who are you, please do not block my path," said Ino.

"I have something…" trailed Shika before Ino's hand knocked his gift to the ground unintentionally.

Ino wished the man would get out of her path so that she could attend to her job. She detested the broomstick hair man with his shabby clothing. His features were plain and his goatee (beard) repulsed her greatly. All she wanted to do was to get away from him. The second she was gone; Shika knelt down to pick up the remains. He opened the gift with care but despair hit him as he stared at the shattered shards of crystal in the box. 

"Ah Shika," said Naruto after witnessing his friend's loss.

"I'm fine Naruto, please leave me alone though," said Shika before he walked off into the distance. 

* * *

When lunch came, Naruto decided to find Sakura's working office. But as he went up on the clear elevator he saw Sakura smiling happily next to Sasuke in the other elevator. He clenched his fist while his eyes turned crimson, jealousy burned inside him. He did not know when he began to like Sakura but perhaps her vulnerability attracted him to her. 

Sasuke took Sakura to a pretty Italian restaurant. After they got seated and ordered their meals. A bottle of Champaign was placed next to them while a waiter began to pour the sparkling liquid into their shiny glasses.  Sasuke flicked a few fingers before a violinist came by their side and played some sweet mellow music. 

They ate a splendid Italian cuisine with salad and pasta. As soon as the plates were taken away Sasuke offered Sakura a box.

"Open it," said Sasuke.

Sakura opened the box to reveal a small stem like branch attached to shiny pink topazes. The pendant was tied to a white gold chain that shimmered beautifully. 

"It's lovely but it's too much. I…" said Sakura.

"Please take it, it's supposed to be a cherry blossom branch," explained Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" whimpered Sakura as she looked at him with begging eyes for him to take it back. 

"But I don't have anything to offer you," said Sakura.

"Just your company with me to lunch is enough," said Sasuke chauvinistically.

 "Ok…" agreed Sakura.

"Let me put it on for you," said Sasuke as he moved out of his seat to place the necklace around Sakura.

* * *

Naruto had opened his front door so that he could check when Sakura came back. He had never spent Valentine's Day with any girl. He had a few girlfriends and dates before but they never lasted til this sacred day. When Sakura finally came home Naruto walked up to her. He tapped her shoulder gently and she turned back with a scream.

"NARUTO! You scared me!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Happy Valentine's Day," cheered Naruto.

"You came up to me just to say that? Don't tell me you got me a present too," smirked Sakura.

"I did, here," said Naruto as he presented a gift-wrapped in pink.

"I… but I…" trailed Sakura.

"It's ok, you don't have to look like you just saw a ghost. Please have it. It's just some cheap thing I brought today," lied Naruto.

"Thank you," smiled Sakura as she walked into her unit. 

* * *

**Durian: **This was probably not a great chapter but I wanted the flow to move slowly. Future plans:

1) Sakura will be kidnapped but saved by a darkly handsome red head…

2) Someone will challenge Ino to be his girlfriend. (^_- You know who I like to pair Ino with if you read Ch: 5 of Seasons of Fireworks)

3) A Rock Lee with an insanity problem… -_-

4) As you might have guess, some family problems between Sasuke and parents.

Argh! No more spoilers for now, I hoped that you liked it so far. I know Naruto and Shika had a pretty depressing Valentine but not like I had a good one. So much has happened since FEB 14th last year, in which I am not willing to share my miserable story. A friend told me Valentine's Day was just a florist myth to make money. I agree. Cheers to anyone who is single!

Please be the 1/100 reader that will be so kind as to review…


	9. Ch: 9 Naruto's big chance!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**A/N: **Out of curiosity, do you read from chapter one of my story or other stories when a story has many chapters already? Sometimes I click a few chapters ahead because I don't have the time and other times I prefer to skim read. Although there are some fics I like reading, they are also the ones, which has many reviews. Their story has truly earned its worth… =P

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed previously (shout outs):

# Esachasa (thanx for reviewing, I loved your lil rabbit .)

# Shy-lil-dreamer (who else has red hair?)

# Blink blink (thanx 4 coming back)

# Gromph (Yo, thanx 4 reading =P)

# Renn (aww… everyone has ups and downs -_-)

# Kitsune224 (hi, I updated!)

# Fruit-tea1 (hugs, thank you for reading this fic from the start ^-^)

**~***Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Nine

Sakura carried Naruto's tardily wrapped gift and placed it on her dressing table. She took a shower and went to bed early because she had to pick Kono up from the hospital the next day. She lay on her bed with her eyes closed and was about to sleep when she remembered Naruto's gift. She walked towards the table and switched on the small lamp. She unfolded the pink wrapping carefully so that the gift would not be damaged. 

When the wrapping was removed a mahogany music box was revealed. She turned the small handle a few times before sweet music floated in her ears. The tune was canon and she thought it sounded great. She realised the box had a lid so she opened it and out popped a pink glass dancer. The little figure reflected elegantly on her glass floor. The gift was beautiful!

She soon forgot about her necklace, which was lying on the bathroom table. She turned the handle several times so that the tune could be played until she was asleep. 

~*~

Sasuke was staring at his ceiling and smiling happily about the day's events. It seemed like he made a breakthrough with his relationship to Sakura. He remembered her sweet smile that melted his heart. Suddenly his precious thoughts were distracted by a phone call. 

"Hello?" asked Sasuke as he listened to some bad news.

"I understand, I will be there shortly," replied Sasuke

He took out his car keys and drove to a hospital.

~*~

Naruto wondered what Sakura's reaction would be towards his music box. He sighed; it had taken him a whole day to search for the gift. It may not worth much but he thought the glass dancer reminded him a lot like Sakura. They both looked liked fragile glass angels…

He decided that a few beers would get him to sleep easier. He realised he had ran out of beers in his fridge so he decided to go to a bar. He drove his van to a bar that he would often go to with Shikamaru. But tonight there was no Shika and he hoped Shika had gotten over about his broken gift.

When he arrived at the bar he was shocked to see his boss. Kakashi was arguing with a woman with voluptuous breasts. She looked like a whore dressed in a mini skirt with a low cut top. The next minute shocked Naruto, the woman slapped Kakashi after ranting some swears. Kakashi had had enough of the lunatic woman so he punched her in the face… (D- Go Kakashi!)

"Kakashi that is no way to treat a woman!" cut in Naruto.

"She's not a woman, she's a trans-sexual!" explained Kakashi.

"Gwah she's hot though!" said Naruto with big popping eyes and added, "Why are you so cross with her, I mean him/her?"

"He sold my house to have his surgery…" said Kakashi.

"Ahem, our house in which I paid for too," cut in Kurenai.

"I can't believe I agreed to be your flatmate in the first place!" yelled Kakashi angrily. 

"I gave you back half the money and I'm leaving! Good bye forever!" shouted Kurenai as she took off with an Aussie man.

"Great! Naruto…"

"Yes?"

"Would you happen to have a place for me to live?"

"Sofa?"

"Better than nothing."

"Omg… Kakashi are you gay?"

"G-A-Y? I'm 100% straight it's just I'm against transsexual's."

"Me too!"

When Kakashi arrived at Naruto's small unit with his luggage. He whined, "How small is this place? My house was triple the size of this, excluding the front and back yard!" 

"Maybe you'd like to find yourself another place," said Naruto with gritted teeth.

"Oh I will! Give me a few days before I find a house. I do have a friend, Iruka my friend since childhood but then he married Anko another friend. I knew them too were meant for each other and now they have a few kids…" said Kakashi.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not interested in your private life so if you'd excuse me I'm going to sleep in my room. You can help yourself with that couch over there," ordered Naruto.

~*~

Sasuke looked at the sleeping figure lying on the hospital bed.

"How is he?" asked Sasuke.

"He's in critical condition right now and it's up to his will to survive tonight," replied a doctor. 

"You must save him!" yelled Sasuke.

"His head was heavily wounded and we've stopped the bleeding already," said the doctor and added, "Even if he does survive there may be some future implications…"

Sasuke told the doctor to leave because he did not want to hear anymore.

Sasuke asked the assistant to clear up what had happened. The employee told Sasuke about the incident thoroughly while Sasuke's fist clenched. 

"You may leave now, I'll deal with the rest!" exclaimed Sasuke.

~*~

Sakura signed Kono out of the hospital and told him to stay home.

"Onee-chan, I want to go to school!" said Kono.

"But you…" trailed Sakura.

"I'll be alone at home," said Kono with his head down, "besides I want to see my friends and catch up with school work."

"OK, we'll go home so that you can change," declared Sakura.

When Sakura escorted her brother to school she came to work to realise Sasuke was not coming.

"He has some errands he must attend to apparently," said a co-worker.

That afternoon Sakura gazed at the walls wondering blindly at what might have happened. She shook her head and realised she could go home early. She decided to go pick Kono up as a surprise.

~*~

Sakura waited patiently for Kono to finish school and finally he came out. A head down Kono holding a sheet of paper with a grimace look as he stared ahead came into sight. 

"Kono-chan, is your Mum and Dad going to come to the weekend holiday?" asked a friend.

"Haha, I'm not going to such dumb things!" lied Kono scratching his head.

"Really? I was hoping that you'd go," sighed the friend.

Kono looked up to see his sister, "Onee-chan, what are…"

"We're going to that trip!" declared Sakura and added, "It's about time we went on a holiday."

"But it's a Mum and Dad…" trailed Kono.

"Oh we'll just bring Sasuke along," exclaimed Sakura.

"Ok," said Kono happily. He really wanted to go to the beach side along with his friends.

When they got home, Sakura rang Sasuke's mobile to ask him.

#Ring#Vibration#Ring#Vibration#

"Huh!" said a sleepy Sasuke who had woken up from a doze. 

Sasuke answered the call with anger, "If this is about work forget it!"

"Sasuke I…" said Sakura timidly.

"Oh Sakura hi," replied Sasuke kindly.

"Sasuke I was wondering if we could go…" trailed Sakura before Sasuke cut in.

"I'm sorry Sakura, something came up," said Sasuke.

"Like what?" asked Sakura curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it, I'm tired. Could we talk some other time?" asked Sasuke.

"Ok," replied Sakura and then there was dude.

Sakura felt hurt that Sasuke didn't even bother saying 'bye'.

~*~

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to bother Sasuke. Sakura did not know why but she found herself walking up to Naruto's door at nighttime.

KNOCK KNOCK

A man in boxers with white hair scratching his thighs met Sakura in her PJs. As she saw the sight of the man, "Sorry I must have got the wrong door."

A familiar voice shouted out, "Sakura is there something wrong?"

"Wow, your girlfriend lives so close. How convenient…" said Kakashi elbowing Naruto.

"Shut up Kakashi! How may I help you Sakura?" asked Naruto and added, "Get back in you pervert!"

Naruto slammed the door behind him and followed Sakura further down the corridor.

"Naruto, I was wondering if you could go on a weekend holiday with Kono and I," said Sakura. 

"Of course!" agreed Naruto.

"Ok, that's all. Thank you. Good night," said Sakura before planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek. She gave him one last smile and went back into her unit.

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You're done so quickly?" asked Kakashi.

"Omg Kakashi, I was wondering if I could take the weekend off," said Naruto.

"Nope," replied Kakashi bluntly.

"Fine!" Naruto said while picking up Kakashi's clothing and luggage.

"Hey! Ok you can take the weekend off!" took back Kakashi.

"YES!!!" cried Naruto.

~*~

**Durian: **It's not unusual for someone to kiss the cheek and hug their friends here (Australia). Oh ye, Kakashi or the rest of the characters may be a little out of order. I went to a Jap site that showed all of Naruto character's profile. Kurenai is like 172 cm tall so yea… Another note, remember my future plans it might be a mislead. If you guys knew what I'd write next it wouldn't be cool anymore. Yes, I do intend to add Gaara in this fic but it's moving slowly… (It may take a while -_-)

I hoped you liked this chapter and only for the next chapter I'm opened for ideas.

1) Beach activities. 

2) Parent interaction

3) Naruto lying in the sun, what do you suppose his body should look?

4) Sakura in a bikini? Or one piece? -_-

5) Introduction of Kono's classmates (Akane- the one who steals Inari's dog. Inari, Udon and that girl forgot her name. If nobody can help me let's call her Meilin.)

**~Please leave a message~**


	10. Ch: 10 Kakashi's Surprise

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**A/N: **Cheers to: 

*Kitsune224 (Kakashi added to the trip!)

*Fruit-tea1 (Good luck in your exam O_o)

*Crimson Girl (Sorry Sasuke stay at hospital, Ino will meet ____ )

*Renn (3Q 4 your review .)

*Mr-omega-007 (Not Itachi, good guess!)

*Gromph (Sakura in a bikini! =P)

*Shy-lil-dreamer (3Q 4 supporting me ^-^)

*Meow (3Q 4 your review.)

**~***Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Ten

"IF I EVER SEE KURENAI I WILL KILL HIM!" roared Kakashi.

"What's up with you?" asked Naruto.

"The cheque bounced!!" screamed Kakashi fluttering the cheque.

"So?" 

"Are you stupid? He took all my money!!" raved Kakashi.

"You're not planning to stay here, right?" asked Naruto with crinkled eyebrows.

"Well if you insist, I shall stay here for a few more days. Plus I can look after the unit when you're gone," said Kakashi.

"Huh? No thanks, I hope you get the hell out of here when I'm back!" declared Naruto.

"Whatever, I'm going to get some breakfast in a café ja na," announced Kakashi.

He took off suddenly without another word and went to a nearby McDonald's. When Kakashi was about to enter a black hair kid ran wildly and bumped into him. The kid was knocked down from the impact so Kakashi checked if he was all right.

"Inari no baka! That teaches you from running," yelled Motoko. (D- Motoko is from Love Hina)

Motoko glanced at the silver hair man helping her son up. She froze in horror before shouting to Inari to leave immediately. She turned her back and was about to walk off but Kakashi grabbed her hand. 

"Motoko is that you?" asked Kakashi.

"Mum I want to eat McDonald's!" whined Inari, "How come you know my Mum's name?"

"Yes it's me Kakashi and will you let go of me now?" demanded Motoko.

"No never. Not until you explain why you left!" declared Kakashi.

"Mum, I'm hungry!" interrupted Inari.

The three of them went in and Motoko gave some money to Inari to get some food. Kakashi sat himself next to Motoko and could not keep his eyes off her. Over the years she had only become more beautiful with her long silky black hair. Her dark blue eyes still shone lively. 

She looked angry and stared at Kakashi in disgust. He may still have kept his good looks even with the scar she had inflicted on his right eye. She could not forgive his betrayal in their relationship and was grateful that they had broken up.

"It's nice seeing you again," said Kakashi to break up the silence and added, "I'll go get some breakfast."

He walked off to stand behind Inari waiting in the short cue, "Hey little kid."

"I'm no kid, I'm Inari! Who are you?" asked Inari.

"I'm Kakashi," introduced Kakashi.

"Nice to meet you uncle Kakashi," smiled Inari.

"You can drop the uncle, call me Kaka-nii," said Kakashi.

"Uncle suit you though," replied Inari before he turned his head to the counter to order some food.

The three of them ate silently until Kakashi broke off the silence, "So Motoko, what's your husband like?"

Motoko didn't answer and just glared at him but Inari but in, "He died."

"Really? It must be hard to raise a kid…" said Kakashi before he noticed the likeness of Inari's eyes to his. 

"Inari, do you mind me asking how old you are?" asked Kakashi.

"I'm turning 8 soon," replied Inari happily because his birthday was in another few days.

Motoko had broken up with him 8 years ago and everything seemed so coincidental. Kakashi raised his eyebrow and asked, "What did you want to say before you left?"

"Nothing, I can't remember," she replied sharply before softening her tone, "Inari, have you finished? It's time for school soon."

After that, they went off to their own directions but fate will cross the two paths again… (D- *Winks) 

~*~

Sasuke waited patiently for him to wake up. He had been unconscious for three days already and Sasuke had put aside his work for news of his health. He was lucky to survive in his critical state and was moved into a private room. Sasuke stared at the frail figure of an old man with white hair too early for his age.

Suddenly Sasuke saw a hand movement and the figure came alive as he moaned and slowly opened his small eyes. Sasuke wanted to run out of the room to call for a doctor to check on him but he gripped his hand. 

"Father, are you okay?" asked Sasuke softly.

"I'm fine," whispered Mr Uchiha before he began to cough.

"I'll go get a doctor," said Sasuke.

Mr Uchiha nodded and let go of Sasuke's hand. After a short while Sasuke came back with a doctor and he said that Mr Uchiha was still weak and needed plenty of rest. The doctor suggested Mr Uchiha take some medicine to go to sleep but Mr Uchiha insisted that he wanted to talk to his son.

"Sleep? That's what I've been doing for the past few days!" shouted Mr Uchiha and added, "I will sleep after I say a few words to my son."

"Yes, Mr Uchiha. Please do not speak for too long though, I will come back to check on you," said the doctor before he was dismissed.

"Sasuke, it's been a long time since we chatted," pointed Mr Uchiha.

"Father, what are you doing in Australia?" asked Sasuke coldly.

"I… Japan… shopping centres… gone," explained Mr Uchiha.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" demanded Sasuke.

"I was sick so I left my business to Itachi for a while, but he…" trailed Mr Uchiha.

"He took over didn't he?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, he took over some shopping centres but I still hold power to some. I came here because I was sick of Itachi eating up my business. Sasuke, I hope that you'd come back to Japan," pleaded Mr Uchiha and added, "I'm too old to cope…"

"Father, I…" trailed Sasuke, "like it here."

"Why Sasuke? What is so good about here? You never mentioned how much you like Sydney," asked Mr Uchiha.

"There's someone I like," whispered Sasuke with eyes drifting dreamily to space.

"Really? Do I hear wedding bells? If there's no way of convincing you to come home then I guess I'd have to fight my own battle. But promise me, come back when Uchiha Shop Co. needs you the most," said Mr Uchiha.

"I promise," vowed Sasuke holding the old man's hand.

(Durian: In case you were wondering, Mr Uchiha came to his estate in Australia. Upon receiving a phone call that another one of his shopping centres has been taken over by his son, he became dizzy. Unfortunately when he was falling his head hit the table and caused great injury…)

~*~

Kono had invited Inari to come over and play PS2 games in the afternoon. Ever since Kono had entered his local school he had become best friends with Inari. The two also had a third friend Udon who was a very timid member. 

"Have you packed yet?" asked Inari and added, "The trip is tomorrow."

"No," replied Kono, "How about you?"

"Nope, Mum's packing for me," said Inari.

"Ok, is your Mum taking anyone?" asked Kono.

"I don't think so…" trailed Inari.

"But, it's suppose to be a family trip. Many parents are taking the weekend off especially for this including my sister," announced a very pleased Kono.

"Let's not talk about this and continue playing," said Inari changing the subject.

~*~

Motoko was on her way to pick Inari from the Haruno unit. It was already dusk and the day slowly crept into nighttime. She blamed herself for dozing off and not realising the time. She had had a busy day teaching her sword techniques so she slept most of the afternoon. 

The walk was short but during halfway a man ran up to her and grabbed her bag. 

"Give it to me!" demanded the man in the desolated street.

"You wish," smirked Motoko and thought, 'You messed with the wrong woman.'

She had no weapon but her karate skills would most definitely bring down the man. She gave him a few kicks and punches before he blew a loud whistle. A few more men scattered nearer to her and soon it was 4 against one. Each man held one hand, while the third clamped his hand around her mouth. 

She tried to struggle but the men were too strong for her, luckily Kakashi came passing by… (D- *Winks) He fought and punched the men off but they kept climbing back up. Kakashi grabbed Motoko's hand and ran away. When they finally got rid of the offenders Motoko fell clumsily but fortunately Kakashi caught her. 

As they gazed into each other's eyes a sense of belonging and lost love flickered in their eyes. Their mouths moved closer and Kakashi kissed Motoko with love and care. He had wanted to kiss and hold her since the day she had left him. But she had gone angrily leaving him a scar with no reason at all. 

He had never married for all these years and never went into a serious relationship because he could not drop his love for her. But now it seemed their paths met once again and a sense of belonging aroused. She could not withstand his charm, she had thought all feelings were lost but the same old spark shot up. 

"Kakashi," said Motoko eagerly.

"Is he?" asked Kakashi, he had wanted to ask since this morning.

"Yes," replied Motoko and with that Kakashi hugged her.

"Whatever reason why you left please leave it. What matters is our future; please let me take care of you now. Please let me be the rightful father I should be," said Kakashi before he snatched another kiss.

"He might not accept," said Motoko softly.

"We'll see," expressed Kakashi with a wink.

(D- Oh if you were wondering, Motoko thought Kakashi was cheating on her when she found out she was pregnant. No he wasn't but he was close to a woman and when you're pregnant your hormones are supposed to make you think differently. Well at least it seems so on TV. So Motoko went threateningly up to Kakashi with a real sword and slashed his right eye slightly. Therefore, there is a scar on him but he still looks good. We all love him!!)

~*~

Kakashi and Motoko laughed when they realised they were heading to the same direction. Motoko told Kakashi about the trip and he was delighted to join them. Sakura packed Kono's luggage as well as hers happily. It had been a while since she went on a holiday in fact she could not remember ever going on a holiday after her parent's death. Motoko had bowed politely when picking up her son and left happily with rosy red cheeks.

"Inari, someone will be joining us tomorrow," said Motoko happily.

"Hontoo? (Really)" asked Inari brightening up.

Motoko nodded happily, holding his small hand and walked home delightedly. Kakashi had been following them from a distance just in case the attackers decided to appear again.

~*~

Naruto was happily packing when Kakashi interrupted him. 

"Guess what?" asked Kakashi.

"What?" 

"I'm coming to the trip."

"Liar, that's the lamest joke I've heard today."

"You wanna make a bet?"

"You seriously ain't joking?"

"Nope," said Kakashi with his charming wink.

~*~

The crew: Sakura, Naruto and Kono, Kakashi, Motoko and Inari all went on the bus along with the rest of the happy families. The bus trip may take a little while but everybody had much to talk about. Plus they were all excited and could not wait to see the beach!

Sasuke had tried to ring Sakura on Saturday morning when he finally wanted to talk to her. Duddddddeeeeeeeeeee…. After ringing several times he rang his office and realised Sakura had taken the weekend off. 'Weird,' he thought, 'where would she have gone to?' Then he remembered Sakura had tried to ask him to go somewhere earlier on…

**Durian: **This chapter's pretty long and pointless and focused more on Kakashi. He was going to be a minor character but looked what happened! Grrrr… I'm so sorry if you wanted to read about the trip. There will be more Naruto and Sakura moments coming up… I'm still thinking if I should add Sasuke but I highly doubt it. -_-

**Next up: **Ch 11: A bronze tanned Naruto in his broad shorts against a creamy white Sakura in her bikini, their mouths are coming closer and closer… Will this be Naruto's big chance? There will be more fluff between the two!! Cyaz…

**~Please leave a review ~**


	11. Ch: 11 The Resort

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**Durian: **Thanks to anyone who has reviewed "Loving You From Afar". The chapter we have all waited for: Naru/Saku fluff!

This fic started with Sakura shouting at Naruto. Life is ironic because we end up with the person we least expect to like… 

**~***Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Eleven

Sakura was getting annoyed at Naruto's loud engaged conversation with Kakashi. She kept her gaze out the window at the pretty green scenery of trees. Naruto kept on moving around especially his arms as he tried to explain his stories to Kakashi. Finally he stretched out his hands to the air.

"WOO HOO! I'm going to the beach!" exclaimed Naruto. 

"HOT GIRLS!" cheered Kakashi before Motoko twisted his ears.

"What did you say?" asked Motoko angrily. 

"Ah nothing…" trailed Kakashi and thought, 'Dam, I'm not single anymore!'

Naruto was very grateful that Sakura had invited him to the trip. He wondered if this was his chance to win Sakura's heart. He thought, 'I better not waste this weekend.' He decided to converse with Sakura so he ignored Kakashi. Kakashi stopped talking to Naruto and began to catch up with Motoko.

"My dear, what have you done since you left me?" asked Kakashi.

"Hmm… I had to raise Inari, it was tough but I managed. How about you?" asked Motoko.

'I slept with many woman,' thought Kakashi but preferred to say, "I worked as a deliverer and have made it to the top so far." That is having his own office to sort out what the workers should deliver. 

"Cool. Have you been single all along?" asked Motoko bluntly. 

'I had many girlfriends,' thought Kakashi but managed to say, "Yes."

"You're lying," said Motoko.

"Fine I lied. How about you? Did you go out with any other man?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, one," replied Motoko and added, "He was a good man."

"Where is he now?" asked a jealous Kakashi.

"He died," whispered Motoko with a tear coming down her eye. 

"I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it…" trailed Kakashi.

"I do," said Motoko as Kakashi shifted closer to hug her.

~*~

Meanwhile the children sat in the front of the bus. They were chatting happily and getting very excited about the weekend. Kono and Inari were talking loudly about what they planned to do.

"Sand castles!" said Kono.

"Beach volleyball!" shouted Inari.

"Did you bring it?" asked Kono.

"What?" replied Inari.

"Water guns!" shouted Kono.

"Will you two, SHUT UP?" yelled Meilin trying to listen to her music. She was also upset that her parents (Iruka and Anko) had not come because of work. Instead they asked her caretaker to come along. 

"Why should we shut up?" asked Inari.

"Because I say so!" demanded Meilin.

"Make us!" teased Kono laughing.

The boy next to Meilin turned around and grabbed Kono's collar. "Please, SHUT UP!" shouted Akane before he let go of Kono. Akane just wanted to sleep but the two kids kept on talking. Within the time frame, Kono and Akane glared at each other. 

~*~

"Sakura, why are you so quiet?" asked Naruto worried.

"Some people don't like to talk," replied Sakura bluntly. 

"So what do you plan to do when we get to the resort?" asked Naruto ignoring Sakura's comment.

"Hmm… I want get away from you," said Sakura.

"Slack!" accused Naruto and added, "You can't be serious about that."

Sakura turned so that she faced Naruto, she was about to say, 'I'm serious.' But as their eyes locked she wasn't sure. She was mesmerised by the pretty blue of Naruto's eyes. Suddenly the bus turned and Naruto's lips were pushed onto her cheeks. His body also leaned onto Sakura. 

"ARGH! Get off me," shouted Sakura, which sent many couples confused. 

Then a couple concluded with, "Ah! They're just quarrelling. Come on, we're all still young!"

Sakura blushed while Naruto finally got himself back to his side of the seat. She didn't want to be rude but chose to say, "Sorry Naruto, could you please leave me alone?"

"OK, sorry about just then. I didn't mean to," apologised Naruto.

"It's ok," said Sakura as she adverted her eyes back to the window.

~*~

"I thought being a single mother wouldn't be that hard," said Motoko before Kakashi interrupted her.

"Why did you choose to be a mother after all…" trailed Kakashi.

"Inari was a part of me too, plus I don't have the heart to destroy a life," said Motoko.

"Oh, lucky you didn't. Inari looks like a smart kid and I'm proud to be his father!" announced Kakashi.

//Flash back//

During the previous night, Motoko tried to explain to Inari that he had a father. He was angry at first but at least he had a father now. He requested that he needed time to accept Kakashi as his father.

"Uncle Kakashi is my Dad?" asked Inari in astonishment.

"Yes," replied Motoko.

"I have a Dad?" questioned Inari again, "This is so much to take!"

"He's going to the trip with us," said Motoko.

"OK," said Inari, "He better be cool and win all the parent contests! or I won't forgive him. Why did he leave us?"

"I left him," replied Motoko, "He didn't know about you."

"OH, why are you two back together?" asked Inari.

"Because we still love each other…" whispered Motoko before she kissed Inari to sleep.

//End of flashback//

"Well anyways, back to the man who took care of us when we needed help. His name was Eiko and he treated Kono like his own son. We were about to marry but I rejected him in the last minute. I couldn't look him in his eyes and say 'I do' when I didn't love him with all my heart…"

Kakashi gave Motoko another hug and was glad she still loved him after so many years. He soothed her by saying, "Don't worry, I will take care of you now. That I promise you…"

"Well continuing on. Though I rejected him, he proposed a second time over the next year from when we met. Over the duration from the last wedding we had become closer friends and I thought we would be together. Perhaps it was fate, during the few weeks before the wedding he became sick. The doctors said he didn't have much time to live so called off the wedding. He didn't want me to become a widow," cried Motoko as long streams of tears flooded her eyes.

"He was a good man," said Kakashi in appraisal. 

"He was and after he died he left everything to us," said Motoko.

~*~

Kono and Akane had broken off their glaring contest as Inari decided to play cards with Kono. Meilin continued listening to her music while Akane began to sleep. Soon Akane began snoring until Meilin slapped him awake. 

"Dude, you're snoring too loud," yelled Meilin.

Kono and Inari burst into laughter! On the other side of the bus was Udon sitting by himself because nobody wanted to sit next to him. He had been vomiting all along the bus trip and it smelt to be around him. 

"Sor-ry! I can't help it if I snore. Why don't you go sit next to Udon so you won't have to listen to me snoring!" shouted Akane. 

Meilin took a glance at the vomiting Udon and barked, "WHY DON'T YOU SIT NEXT TO HIM!"

"Nah! You can!" said Akane.

"You can!"

"No, You!"

"Will you two please SHUT UP," chorused Kono and Inari.

"We're trying to play cards here!" said Inari.

After that the four of them glared at each other.

~*~

The scenery was making Sakura very sleepy until she dozed off. Her head moved slowly onto Naruto's shoulder. He put on a happy grin as his arm trailed onto Sakura's shoulders gently. 'Ah, this is life,' thought Naruto and was happy to be so close with the person he liked. 

When the bus finally halted to its destination. Sakura's eyes popped opened to see Naruto's arms over her shoulders. She screamed, "What are you doing?"

A woman in the corner said, "Ah, here they go again."

"Young parents trying to know each other better," joked her husband.

 "It's time to get off so please calm down Sakura," said Naruto as Sakura gave him another dirty look before getting in line to get off the bus.

When Naruto came out of the bus he stretched his arms to the sky again. 'YES, I'm here!' he thought as he gazed at the beautiful blue sky. Sakura had to give credit to the beautiful destination, as she smelt the wonderful fresh sea breeze. She hoped Naruto wouldn't ruin her weekend. Suddenly the teacher broke off her thoughts.

"Ok, ladies and gentleman. The children will be sleeping in the big house in bunk beds, while parents have their owns cabins. If there is no other questions, here are the keys," announced the teacher.

Naruto took the key and walked beside Sakura to find their cabin. Naruto was fine with what he saw but Sakura went berserk.

"NO LOCKS IN THE BATHROOM, A DOUBLE BED? What is this place?" yelled Sakura.

"I see nothing wrong…" trailed Naruto.

**Durian: **Gomen nasai, I have to leave you a cliffhanger. I promise, more Saku/Naru next chapter but right now I have to visit a sick grandma in hospital. Wish her good health for me guys, thank you. 

Please leave me a review ^_^


	12. Ch: 12 Burning Desire

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**Durian: **Thanks to anyone who has reviewed "Loving You From Afar". The chapter we have all waited for: Naru/Saku fluff! Oh, I might put random quotes below here. 

Your eyes look into my soul and encapsulates my heart… 

**[Full Summary]: **Sakura is Kono's brother and their parents have deceased in a tragic car accident. Naruto is a delivery boy who met Sakura upon a late delivery. After the loss of his job and rented unit, Sakura accepts Naruto to live with her. 

Ino is a designer of Uchiha Shop Co. owned by the gorgeous Sasuke. Ino is also a high school friend of Sakura. These two meet at the sewing factory Sakura's works for. Ino offers Sakura a better job at the shopping centre as a clown. After some quarrel between Naruto and Sakura over a little incident, she kicks him out of her unit. 

Luckily Naruto finds a unit across Sakura's unit. He is also fortunate to be employed as a deliverer in Uchiha Shop Co. Meanwhile Sasuke commences to look for a pink hair girl, his childhood friend. It must have been fate as Sasuke finally found Sakura but he became distant from her, as his father lay unconscious on a hospital bed. 

Kakashi is Naruto's boss and these two end up living together. Kakashi had been ripped off by his friend Kurenai (a transsexual) so he dwells in Naruto's unit. His life changes as he meets an old lover, Motoko. He realised that she bore him a son, Inari and was invited to a parent + child interaction trip. Naruto and Sakura also go on this trip as Kono's guardians. The following is their trip…

**~***Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Twelve

"NO LOCKS IN THE BATHROOM, A DOUBLE BED? What is this place?" yelled Sakura.

"I see nothing wrong…" trailed Naruto.

Sakura glared at Naruto and declared, "You're sleeping on the floor!"

Naruto took a glance at the shabby hard wooden floor and whined in dislike. He replied, "How about you take the floor?"

"What sort of man are you?" asked Sakura.

"Definitely not a gentleman," laughed Naruto as he splattered himself on the bouncy bed and moaned, "Comfy."

"URGH!" cried Sakura in disgust as she began to unpack her belonging. She placed some clothing in the small draws located next to the bed. Naruto lifted his eyebrow as he spotted a bra on top of Sakura's pile. 'Are you thinking, what I'm thinking, Naruto?' he thought to himself. A devilish smile formed at the edge of his lips.

Sakura had noticed his smile and added, "If you dare look at my underwear, you pervert! I swear you'll be history!"

"Oh come on! I AM a man and will be forever curious of the other sex…" announced Naruto before he stared at the pretty blue ceiling.

"Sakura," said Naruto softly.

"Yes?"

"Are you a lesbian?"

Sakura was offended and went up to pull Naruto's collar, "I'm not a LESBIAN!"

Naruto stared into the pretty green and snorted, "Prove it." He pulled Sakura closer towards his body so that she lay on top of him. He smelt the beautiful perfume on Sakura before he claimed her mouth. He forced his tongue inside her lips without her approval as she struggled to get out of his hold. 

"Hmm… stop… hmm… it!" said Sakura trying to get Naruto's mouth off hers.

Naruto twisted his body so that he was on top of her. He continued his harsh kisses on Sakura before she responded so he softened his force. Sakura did not want Naruto on top of her but her body felt aroused being so close to him. He planted small kisses on her creamy neck before his hand began to explore under her shirt. 

Sakura waited for the discomfort of being touched unwillingly but it never came. Naruto sat up beside Sakura and said gently, "Sorry." He gazed at Sakura with innocent watery eyes and she wondered what had made him sad. He sniffed some air before brushing a purple strand of Sakura's hair behind her ears.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight," offered Naruto before he jumped out of the bed.

Sakura was expressionless because she could not comprehend Naruto's feeling, finally she uttered, "What's wrong Naruto?" He gave her a warm smile before leaving out the door. 

~*~

Meanwhile, most of the parents and children had changed into their swimwear to enjoy the sun. Some of them were already splashing around in the beautiful sea blue water. A few children were building sand castles while others ran along the sand. Amongst them was Kono and his co-partner Inari grinning triumphantly. Each held a water gun as they squirted it to their victims. 

"MUAHAHHA!" cried Kono.

"This is fun!" yelled Inari.

They were making people wet until Meilin came up to them, "Stop squirting at people, MORONS!"

Kono took a glance at Inari before they both smiled mischievously. "GET HER!" ordered Kono as they directed their guns at Meilin. After a few minutes Meilin got all soak and angry but luckily Akane came to help. 

"I'm ashamed of you two picking on a girl," declared Akane before he threw a beach volleyball to Kono's face. Though it was a plastic blown up ball it still hurt as it bounced off his face. 

"Why you!" yelled Kono before a teacher came to break them off.

"I will not tolerate this type of behaviour. Please hand over the guns and the ball. I will keep this until the end of the trip or when you guys start to behave properly," warned the teacher.

"Ha," smirked Meilin before the teacher gave her a glare. 

"Oh well, let's go for a swim Kono," said Inari.

"Good idea," replied Kono as they both left to soak in the nice salty water.

~*~

Naruto sat on a bench under the shade while keeping an eye on the beautiful horizon. Out of nowhere an image of a girl with long black hair danced happily around the beach. "Kin," whispered Naruto before a tear fell down his cheek. 

Sakura had been gazing at the pink bikini in front of her for a few minutes. Should she wear it out? Would she be embarrassed at the lack of roundness of her breasts? Would anyone comment on her? She fought off her fear and gulped as she stripped off her clothing to put it on.

"There, it doesn't look too bad," said Sakura out loud.

Suddenly she heard a scream from outside and realised someone was calling her name. "SAKURA! Kono, his his…" screamed the teacher.

Sakura rushed off to the beach to investigate what had happened. She saw many people diving down the water and her heart skipped a beat. 'Where is Kono?' thought Sakura as panic struck her. Her eyes adverted to Inari crying in Motoko's arms. 

"I tried to save him! I TRIED! He went down one moment and I couldn't find him. I tried… Kono… Mum…" trailed Inari as he continued sobbing. 

'Kono!' thought Sakura as tears streamed down her eyes, is missing among the depths of the blue. She ran out to join the search party and realised Naruto was among the people. Sakura swam out to him and as he caught sight of her. He tried to calm Sakura by saying, "Don't worry, I'll find him!"

Naruto took a deep dive and resurfaced with something in his arms. 

"KONO!" yelled Sakura in shock, "Please save him!"

They took Kono back to the beach and searched for a pulse. There was none, he had stopped breathing. Naruto tried pumping his chest and breathing oxygen into his mouth. He continued doing so for over a minute before Kono choked some water and started breathing heavily again. An ambulance had arrived to take Kono away to the nearest hospital. They told Sakura to get dressed before going to the hospital to check up on Kono. 

Naruto grabbed his shirt on the beach floor before joining Sakura. She stood in front of the door next to Naruto in his shorts. She could see his nicely tanned body clearly but shook off any sexual implicit desires. Naruto on the other hand, gazed at Sakura's pretty bikini. She noticed he was checking her out but managed to say, "Naruto."

That got his attention as his eyes trailed back up to her green eyes. He motioned himself closer to hear Sakura's soft voice, "Thank you!" He continued advancing closer until he was close enough to hug her protectively. His slanted his face so that he could kiss her lovingly this time. Sakura rejoiced her kiss and responded softly, she did not care if they tasted like salt water. All positive thoughts broke off as Naruto whispered.

"You feel good, hmm," moaned Naruto as he slumped his head on her shoulders, "Can I shower with you?"

Though Naruto was dead tired from diving, he yelped as Sakura slapped him in the face…

**Durian: **This chapter was great to tease hormones! I don't want to disappoint you but I don't write lemons. Aww… Naru/Saku is such a wonderful paring, flutters.

Please leave me a review ^_^


	13. Ch: 13 You Taste Good in the Bed

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

A Life Lived in Fear is a Life Half Lived… 

**~***Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Thirteen

"Can't you be more gentle?" asked Naruto and whispered, "Lesbian."

"I heard that!" yelled Sakura.

"OK it's all my fault. Go and take a shower because Kono will be waiting for us," commanded Naruto and added, "I'll like to take another walk down the beach."

Sakura found some clothes and went inside the bathroom. She was weary of the fact that there was no lock but Naruto was outside. She decided to take a bath to relax herself than the small triangle shaped shower. After she filled some warm water in the tub she slid her long slim legs and sat herself. "Hmmm…" moaned Sakura.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on some sand as more memories flooded inside his head. He recalled the long black hair girl with the very beautiful amethyst eyes. They had been lovers; in fact it was Naruto's first love. He remembered meeting her at a beach around dusk. 

//Flash Back//

Naruto had no family; he was an orphan who had never got adopted by anyone. When he was sixteen, he chose to live by himself with the help of youth allowance. At first he took up some part time jobs but when he could drive he became a deliverer altogether.

Straight after high school Naruto and his friends decided to go on a trip up the coast. He went with Choji, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba. They all had turned 18 and were young men who wanted to explore more of the world. When they finally reached the Gold Coast in Queensland they fled out of the small car.

"Kiba why couldn't you get a bigger car?" complained Choji.

"I can't afford one between why don't you go on a diet?" asked Kiba, "So you don't hog up so much space."

Choji got so offended that he wanted to fight with Kiba but Shino and Shika broke them off and tried to calm them down. Naruto didn't care about them and decided to check out the girls. It was already very late in the afternoon and many people had left but Naruto spotted a girl with silky black hair along the beach. 

He approached her and realised she was painting the horizon with a cheap watercolour pallet. Being young and all, Naruto wanted to run his hands along the silky hair and see how pretty the girl looked. From the instant Naruto tapped her shoulder she turned swaying her beautiful hair.

Soft purple eyes met dazzling sea-blue ones and nothing could break the intensity of their gaze in that instant. Kin broke off the silence and asked, "Who are you?"

She had a sweet toned voice that fluttered into Naruto's ears. After another moment of silence Naruto laughed, "Oh I'm Naruto and you're a great painter."

She chuckled back and answered, "It's nothing, and I'm Hin- I mean Kin. Nice to meet you Naruto." 

"Kin," repeated Naruto softly, "That's a weird name."

Hinata did not tell Naruto her real name because she did not, could not get close to any man. Her father would never allow her to choose a boyfriend because she had a fiancée from birth. She had argued that her generation were allowed to choose whom they liked but being a strict traditional father he was. He wouldn't listen upon his daughter's plea. She furthered argued that the man she was engaged to might not want her but he shook that thought off too. 

"Look, the sun's setting," said Kin and added, "It's beautiful."

They sat down to admire the lovely scenery ahead but Naruto had adverted his eyes at Kin's beautiful smile. "So how long are you staying here?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know," she said solemnly and was interrupted by a girl. 

The girl whispered that Mr Hyuga would like to see her at dinner so Kin excused herself, "I must go, nice meeting you."

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" asked Naruto.

"I like your eyes, they're so pretty. Yes, I love the beach because it's next to the sea," she said softly.

"Then I'll see you here, tomorrow?" wondered Naruto.

Kin gave Naruto a soft nod and left. 

//End of Flashback//

Naruto decided it was his turn to take a shower so he headed back to the cabin. Sakura had just realised that there was no soap in the bathroom. She got out and wrapped a towel around her to scurry down the short hall into the room. As she was searching her luggage for a piece of soap Naruto had entered silently. As Naruto came closer to get some clothes Sakura's towel was slipping off unnoticed. 

"Found it," shouted Sakura as she stood up in triumph.  

In that instant her towel fell off as Naruto gazed towards a naked Sakura. He chuckled and gave a moan at the sight. His groan became larger and all emotions were devoid by his sexual desires. He walked closer towards Sakura as she bent down to pick up the towel. As Sakura's head came up Naruto stood right in front of her.

Naruto's eyes had become a red shade from his arousal as he leaned toward Sakura.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura before she was cut off by Naruto's seizure of her mouth. 

"Hmm…" groaned Naruto as he yanked at her towel so that her body was against his thin T-shirt. He did not know what had come over him but he wanted Sakura more than anything. He placed her gently on the firm bed even though she struggled. He took off his shirt quickly, which allowed time for Sakura to yell at him. 

"NO, I don't want," cried Sakura begging Naruto to let her go. She could feel his firm male member against her thighs and was too shocked to say anything.

She felt a new sensation that she could not describe as she felt Naruto's strong chest. He trailed his hand on her buttocks to her small firm breasts and she wailed in agony. It did not feel right because there was something missing between them. LOVE. They were missing love and suddenly Sakura felt violated. Naruto was going to take off his pants but his conscious forbade him.

"Please don't," whispered Sakura with tears flowing down her eyes.

As hard as it may be to stop when he was so excited. He stopped; he did not want to hurt her and vowed to himself that he would not touch her in that way. Unless, she wanted to and after this thought his eyes softened back to a blue shade. He picked up the towel on the floor and wrapped it around a very scared Sakura.

He whispered, "I will make you love me," in a husky voice that tickled Sakura's ears. He grabbed some clothes from his luggage and went to take a shower. Sakura sat down to calm her feelings. Her body had responded to him and if it wasn't the little conscious remaining in her, she would have given all to him. She did not know much about Naruto nor does she know much about Sasuke. Suddenly, Sakura became curious and wondered why Naruto had been so sad this morning. She did not realise her hand had trailed up to her lips where he had kissed her.

Sakura realised why she was in a towel, "I HAVEN'T FINISHED BATHING!"

"Would you like to bath with me then?" replied Naruto, "There's enough space for both of us…" 

"Grrrr…" grunted Sakura and waited for him to finish.

When Naruto finished bathing he noticed Sakura's clothing. A smile lit on his face as he studied the silky panties. His eyes trailed towards the bra and he desperately wanted to know her size. Just when he was about to look Sakura rushed in to see a fully naked Naruto. She had just remembered that she had left her clothing in the bathroom.

Sakura went red in the face as she got a good look at his groan area but managed to yank the bra off Naruto's hand, "Don't you dare," snarled Sakura.

"Che, I'll find out one day," said Naruto.

When they both had finished getting dress, they went to check up on Kono.

=*=

"Onii-chan," cried Kono and added, "What took you guys so long?"

Naruto smirked while Sakura blushed but all thoughts were broken as Kono accused, "Did you do it yet?"

"Do what," replied Naruto innocently as Kono whispered something into his ears.

"You still have tonight Naruto," cheered Kono before two fists came to squeeze his head.

The doctors said Kono was all right and that he could leave the hospital. But he must carry his puffer at all times. (Kono suffers from asthma remember? Too much television for this young man V.V)

**Durian: **Oh well I hope you liked and this trip of theirs would end soon! I'll be putting more Sasuke and Hinata will be introduced shortly… 

Please leave me a review ^_^


	14. Ch: 14 Complications

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**[Attention] **~shakes hands to anyone who reviewed~ your comments are deeply appreciated and is the reason why I continue. I think the plotline should change to a more mature stage and less sappy. More conflict and less fluff! XD

**~***Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Fourteen

[Saturday Night]

When Sakura, Naruto and Kono came back to the beach it was dark and quiet. Suddenly many coloured lights lit while some people blew whistles or clapped their hands. Then Inari came to give Kono a big hug, his eyes were glistening with joyful tears. 

"Welcome back man," cried Inari.

"Don't worry I never die," replied Kono. (Durian: That was a joke, considering Kono survived twice XD)

"You're one lucky boy!" exclaimed the teacher and added, "Hurry up and join the BBQ, we're all waiting for you."

After that some joyful music was played as everyone gathered around the campfire to cook his or her seafood bouquet. Kakashi huddled near Motoko with a watery mouth; his eyes stared intently at the small lobster she was cooking.

"Motoko, can I have that?" asked Kakashi.

"Hmm… nope, cook your own one!" replied Motoko.

Meanwhile the children were roasting shellfishes, pipis, and mussels wrapped in foil. They packed some salad, which consisted mainly of lettuce and tomato. They placed some cooked fish and squeezed some lemon juice on top. Finally they added the mussels etc and prawns. 

"Aww… your plate looks so pretty," said Meilin's friend and added, "Can I swap with you?"

"No," replied Meilin as she turned her head away from her.

Kono and Inari were enjoying the food before they started chucking the shells at each other. The teacher gave them an evil glare so they stopped it at once. The whole time Udon had been staring at the food in disgust. After he tried some oyster he began to make some puking noises. 

"I think I want to vomit," said Udon as he turned to Akane.

Akane did not realise he was sitting next to Udon. He pushed his face aside and stood up to find a different place to sit. Inari offered Udon a tissue but his face was already a pale white colour. Soon a stench erupted near him so Inari and Kono moved aside and left Udon to his own business. The teacher came to help Udon because his parents had not come. 

"Sakura I cooked a prawn for you," said Naruto

"Really?" replied Sakura before glancing at something black, "Omg, Naruto I think that's burnt."

"So you don't want it?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

Naruto took the big burnt prawn off his metal V stick. He decided to give the prawn a taste before spitting it out. "Yuk, it's bitter," shouted Naruto. He chucked the prawn and decided to cook something else. He put a medium sized octopus on his stick and sizzled it in the fire for a few seconds before offering it to Sakura. The octopus looked as if the legs were moving.

"Sakura look, it's alive," announced Naruto in amazement, "Want some?"

"Ah no, I can cook my own food," replied Sakura.

"WOW, where did you get the crab?" asked Naruto, "Can I have some?"

Sakura pointed towards a table before eating her small crab silently. "Che, you are so stingy," shot Naruto while he grabbed Sakura's drink. 

"Hmm… Champaign," murmured Naruto and added, "Why didn't I get one?"

"That's my drink, give it back! The early birds get the better drinks, you were busy doodling with the food," explained Sakura. 

Naruto took another gulp and dribbled it back in the cup, "Here."

"You're disgusting!" shouted Sakura.

=*=

Some time later further into their dinner session the lights dimmed. The soft shade of light created a romantic and luminous effect. Soon slow gentle music was played in the background.

"Attention parents and guardians. It is time for you guys to dance!" announced the teacher. 

Everyone began to gather his or her partner while Sakura continued to glare at Naruto. He apologised over and over before Sakura finally forgave him. The two stood up and held hands but Naruto just had to make another remark, "I didn't want you to get drunk."

He waited for Sakura to reply but she only laughed, "I don't get drunk that easily."

"Really?" asked Naruto deeply in thought. His eyebrows lifted a mere fracture. 

They danced slowly for a while before Naruto came closer and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. Sakura didn't push him away but rested her head on his well-built shoulder. She was a little tired from the day. When the music stopped, everybody began gathering the rubbish to retire for the night. 

Sakura and Naruto walked slowly back to their cabin but Naruto took off suddenly. 

"Omg, Sakura I want to get something," said Naruto and added, "I'll be quick."

Sakura didn't argue and just nodded, she was too tired to question what Naruto wants to get.

Naruto headed towards the nearest seven eleven and was grateful that they supplied what he wanted. After setting something up on the beach, Naruto ran back to wake Sakura. She was sleeping softly like an angel on the bed and for a second Naruto did not want to wake her. However, tonight may be his only night to win her heart…

"Sakura wake up. Wake up!" screamed Naruto in Sakura's ear.

"Who, what wa?" replied a sleepy Sakura and sat up to meet Naruto's sea-blue eyes. 

"I want you to see something," said Naruto as he lifted Sakura out of the bed.

"I'm sleepy," whined Sakura, "Leave me alone!"

Naruto carried Sakura in his strong arms even though she kicked her legs violently. Finally Naruto arrived at the spot he set the candles. Sakura blinked her eyes as they adjusted to the shimmer of candles glowing warmly in the cold night. Luckily it was a windless night so the candles burnt endlessly.

Sakura realised the candles were placed so that it read, "I love you," with the love being a heart shape. She was silent for words but stuttered, "Na-Naruto I…"

"Shhh you don't have to say anything. Even if you don't like me please pretend so for one night. That is all I ask," said Naruto before he raised two glasses and added, "Champaign?"

Sakura took the glass and gazed at the beautiful reflection of the full moon inside. Naruto sat himself next to Sakura on the soft sand and gazed at the moon, "The moon's so lovely but nothing compared to you." He took a long look at Sakura in her pale pink nightgown and realised her nipples were sticking out. 

He moved a little closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulder and whispered, "You're cold…"

The Champaign was making Sakura tipsy so she did not care where Naruto rested his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder for the second time in the night. She did not notice her arms moved to wrap themselves around Naruto's waist. She cuddled in his warmth as they continued to gaze at the moon illuminating in the water.

When the candles died, Naruto decided to leave but realised Sakura was fast asleep. He carried her softly back to the cabin and laid her gently on the bed. He smiled sincerely as he watched her curl to the side. 

=*=

[Tokyo Japan]

In the midst of the night a woman with short black hair cried softly. Her eyes had been swollen and she blamed herself for being so stupid. Why didn't she run away from her family, why didn't she say no at the alter. Because she was scared of the power her father had over her. Because she had no one to turn to, her mind was blank.

She had no memory, no recollection of her past but just a vague image of a figure with blond hair. Her wedding night was the commencement of her nightmare. She did not know her husband but found him an attractive young man when she first set eyes him. He had cold deep blue eyes, which gave him a powerful aurora. His hair was black and silky. 

She could not forget the night her husband accused her of being a whore.

"You bitch, you've been touched and I thought you were my fiancée for all these years," shouted Itachi.

"I… I…" cried Hinata lost for words.

From that night onwards Itachi never touched her. He rarely came to the house they were supposed to live together. Hinata sniffed and tried to stop crying, tonight was one of those nights she felt lonely again. When her husband left her she had accepted the fact but she could not stop mourning for something else. 

Deep down she craved for someone's touch but she could not remember his face or his name…

=*=

Sakura woke up with a slight headache and realised there was someone next to her. Terror struck her as her arm touched a smooth limb. She sat up but was astounded to find Motoko sleeping next to her. 

"Motoko," shouted Sakura.

Motoko stirred and opened a fraction of her eyes, "Ohayo, Sakura-san."

"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

Motoko shifted her pillow and sat up to tell Sakura what happened last night.

//Flashback- Motoko first person//

Naruto came last night banging on the door. We told him to leave but he continued banging so we gave up. He demanded that he and I change rooms. Kakashi was very upset and was about to have a fight with him but I broke them off. I felt reluctant at first because Kakashi and I finally got a moment together… However, I could see Naruto's modesty in his eyes so I agreed.

//End of flashback//

"Yea so that's pretty much what happened last night," replied Motoko.

The two ladies got dressed before they went to eat breakfast. On their way they found Kakashi grunting by himself. But as his eyes located Motoko it changed to a happy grin. "Koishii, you're back," greeted Kakashi.

Sakura scanned her eyes and spotted Naruto's messy blond hair. When she sat herself across him she realised dark circles have formed around his eyes. 

"Oh Sakura, Hi," yawned Naruto.

"What happened? Why did you change rooms?" asked Sakura.

"So that you wouldn't have weird thoughts but I think it was a bad idea," replied Naruto.

"Why didn't you sleep on the floor instead?" asked Sakura.

"So that you would have no doubts. Anyways Kakashi kept on grunting last night. It was so horrible! Finally when slept he snored like a pig. I couldn't sleep…" ended Naruto.

Many of the children also had dark circles on their face from playing all night. Udon didn't even sleep because he got freaked from a ghost story told by Meilin. The story was so real and then Kono just had to shine his face with a torch to scare him.

On their bus trip back the children slept peacefully. Naruto rested his head on Sakura and though his head weighed a tonne Sakura let him. She was glad that he had not taken advantage on her last night.

=*=

Sasuke had waited for Sakura to return on Saturday night. But she never came so he decided to try again tonight. He put on a sweater and some pants to keep away from the chill of the night. 

Previous on the day, Kono has asked if he could stay over at Inari's house and Sakura reluctantly agreed. Rather than eating dinner by herself she decided to join Naruto down the local restaurant. The food somehow tasted delicious; perhaps food tastes good depending who you eat with… XD

When they finished and had got out of the restaurant Naruto had a devilish grin, " Sakura, are you by any chance ticklish?"

"No, Naruto don't you dare," beckoned Sakura but too late.

Naruto's hands already advanced towards her so the two half slapped and half tickled their way back. They were laughing and screaming until their eyes landed on Sasuke with a bunch of roses in his hand. 

"Sakura," whispered Sasuke with cold sad eyes before the flowers dropped.

Sasuke turned his head away from them two, what has happened? Why was Sakura so close to that blond hair man? He waited for Sakura to apologise but it did not turn out the way he wanted.

"Sasuke I'm sorry, Naruto and I are going out…" said Sakura softly.

'Naruto and I are going out,' thought Naruto, 'since when?' But that doesn't matter he was too happy to question.

'Naruto and I are going out,' repeated Sasuke in his mind, 'why didn't you wait for me?'

"I think I better go," replied Sasuke shocked beyond measure.

**Durian: **Ah hoped you liked XD

Don't you guys agree it was about time the trip ended? Now, the conflict begins:

1) A Sasuke come back plan (any suggestions?)

2) Perhaps Hinata should pop up

3) First, maybe a spice of Ino and Shika (perfect pairing in the anime but not sure if so good in this fic)

Let's do a brainstorm, characters that have appeared: Naruto, Sasuke, Shika, Ino, Sakura, Kakashi, Kono, Inari, Itachi and Hinata. I prefer this story to move slowly and that's why not many characters appear. Also the main characters are, if you had not noticed à Sakura X Naruto X Sasuke 

If you review I promise to update . 


	15. Ch: 15 Friends No More

**Disclaimer: **Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**Summary: **Sakura is a poor factory girl, while Sasuke is the son of Mr Uchiha, a wealthy entrepreneur. Naruto is a delivery boy, while Ino is the consecutive designer of Uchiha Shopping Co. (Yes, this is an Alternate Universe!)

**~***Loving You From Afar***~**

Chapter Fifteen

[Sunday Night…]

Naruto and Sakura stood silently in the lift. He wondered if she was true to her words or if she had simply said it to avoid Sasuke. She did not know why she had said those words, 'Naruto and I are going out…' She tried to avoid Naruto's gaze but he pulled one of her arms to work things out.

"Sakura, what you just said tonight, is it true?" asked Naruto softly.

"I…" trailed Sakura.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, I…" replied Sakura.

"Before you say anything meet me on top of the building," said Naruto and added, "Change into something nice like a dress."

"Naru…" shouted Sakura as he ran out of the lift.

Naruto opened his door quickly to change into something nice. After he put on a tuxedo with matching black pants, he searched through his belongings to find something. When he had finally found the piece of jewellery, he whipped on a tie and took off to Sakura's door. 

Meanwhile, Sakura was searching over her wardrobe looking for something decent. She stopped looking when her eyes rested on something lime green. It was the dress her mother had made for her to go to a year 10 formal. A tear slid down her face as she continued her gaze on the pretty, glittery lime green dress. 

//Flashback//

Mrs Haruno had stayed up a few nights to finish making the dress. Formal dresses were too expensive to buy so she decided to buy some material and make a specially designed dress for her daughter. She wanted to surprise her daughter so she worked on it at nighttime. 

She chose the finest satin lime green material that was the same colour as her daughters emerald eyes. She sewed a few layers of the material to make the dress fluff out before she touched it up with a piece of glittery see through piece of silk. 

When Sakura was asleep Mrs Haruno had took all her daughters measurement so that the dress would fit her perfectly. She had noted her daughter's small breasts and decided to turn the top into a corset. By doing so the dress could hold and push up her daughters figure. Not only that, it could tighten around her small waist so that more of her curvy figure could be revealed. 

Mr and Mrs Haruno worked as rehabilitation councillors near the small suburb they lived in. Distressed people and especially depressed kids would often seek their help. However, they do not treat people with mental problems. Those people were referred to psychiatrists. A few nights before they passed away in a tragic car accident to work, Sakura wore the form dress gracefully to her formal.

Sakura was thankful to her mother for making her such a beautiful dress. The dress fitted perfectly on her petite frame. She remembered her mother praising her while doing up her hair. Her mother added a few touches of make up to her pretty face before announcing, "Well princess, you're set to win many hearts."

Indeed Sakura stole many glances when she stepped onto the ballroom floor. She walked slender steps making the dress flow blissfully and taking a life of its own. 

//End of flashback//

Sakura tried on the dress and was amazed that it still fit her frame after so many years. However, she had problems with tying the strings on the back before she heard a knock. She decided that Naruto could help her tie the strings.

Naruto waited patiently before the door opened slowly to reveal Sakura in a pretty dazzling dress. She had a bit of make up to enhance her angelic face. He realised the dress was the same colour as her eyes and had fit snugly to her body. She turned her body to reveal a creamy slender back. 

Naruto stared at it for a minute before Sakura beckoned, "Stop staring at my back! Please help me tie the strings."

His hands trailed to the strings and accidentally brushed past her silky skin. He ignored her shiver and tightened the string to tie it together. He was engaged with the task before Sakura cried, "It's too tight, you're suffocating me!"

He loosened the strings a bit before a horny thought struck him, 'Sakura wasn't wearing a bra.' He was smiling to himself and was glad that Sakura was facing the other way. When he was done Sakura turned around to give him a pleasant smile, "So, how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always," said Naruto before he offered his arm.

Sakura wrapped her arm around his before stepping onto the lift. She was slightly taken back when she reached the rooftop. She had expected a dark rooftop with only the moonlight shining. She was wrong, the floor was lit with candles and at the centre of the floor laid a mat with two glasses of guava smoothies.

"Omg… I waited for you but you took your time. So I decided to set up the floor, heh, it's a contrast to the dark roof top," spoke Naruto and added, "I hope you like guava smoothies."

"I do, the floors real pretty. I rarely come up here," said Sakura softly.

The moon and stars lit the sky while the candles lit the ground combining into a romantic set up. Naruto held onto Sakura's small hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. It was as if he was trying to seek her soul before asking again, "Will you go out with me?" He was not scared of rejection because it's better to have asked than not to at all. 

He continued staring at her with pleading eyes but she was silent for words. She was not sure if she could commit to a relationship. She was confused because she had never been in love nor had she ever been out with anyone. A tight feeling engulfed until she managed to whisper, "Yes."

Naruto felt pure joy and triumph because she finally said it. Suddenly the floor below them lit some loud music as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist. They danced like an old couple for a while before the music downstairs stopped. 

**I thought that we would just be friends  
Things will never be the same again  
It's just the beginning it's not the end  
Things will never be the same again  
It's not a secret anymore  
Now we've opened up the door  
Starting tonight and from now on  
We'll never' never be the same again  
Never be the same again  
  
Now I know that we were close before  
I'm glad I realized I need you so much more  
And that I don't care what everyone will say  
It's about you and me and we'll never be the same again**

Lyric: Never Be the Same Again- Mel C 

They sat down on the mat and toasted the guava smoothies. Naruto placed a hand over Sakura's shoulder to wrap her closer. She placed her head gently on his strong shoulders as they watched the moon. "I'm cold," said Sakura from drinking the smoothie and the cool night breeze. 

Naruto shifted his seating position so that he sat directly behind Sakura. He tucked her between his thighs so that her back rested on his chest as he covered her with a bear hug. "Do you feel warmer," asked Naruto.

After committing to Naruto, Sakura felt right to be held so close in his arms. She did not mind her bottom touching his private part nor did she mind his arms weight on top of her breasts. She tilted her slender neck so that she could kiss his cheek. "Yes," she replied and gave him a soft moan. 

"Sakura I have something for you," whispered Naruto as he pushed Sakura forward to sit up and added, "Close your eyes."

He placed a necklace that his sister had given to him before they got separated. The white gold necklace had an emerald rectangle that matched Sakura's eye colour with two silver balls. When he was done, she slowly opened her eyes to hold up the jewel. She stuttered, "It-it's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"It's my sister's but we were separated from orphanage," explained Naruto and added, "I hope she has a good life."

"Why didn't you go find her?" asked Sakura.

"Her features may be different and also her last name may have changed if she is married," said Naruto and sighed, "She never looked for me so why bother?"

"Naruto," cooed Sakura, "Tell me more about you…"

"Well, I was born on Oct 10th and will be turning 22 this year. I guess we both have similar lives being an orphan; I began to live by myself at 16 being paid by odd jobs. There was also the government allowance, which helped a lot!" said Naruto.

Then Sakura chirped in, "Yea I began to work around that age while Kono stayed with a drunken uncle of ours. It was nasty for him but now that us two are together I will never let anyone hurt him."

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"I promise I'll protect you and not let anyone hurt you," said Naruto.

Somehow an image of a young Sasuke saying the same exact words repeated inside her head. She shook off the thought as Naruto leaned closer to kiss her lips. Sakura turned her body so that her legs were on top of one of his thighs to accommodate the kiss. 

They continued chatting til the sun rose before Sakura took Naruto inside her house. 

"What would you like for breakfast?" asked Sakura.

"Are you on the menu?" replied Naruto.

"No," stated Sakura bluntly.

"Aww, come on," joked Naruto as he tickled her. He helped untie her strings at the back and planted many kisses on her slender neck. He spoke again, "Go get undress, I'll cook breakfast."

When Sakura finished changing she saw two plates set out with bacon and eggs. Naruto smiled warmly and urged her to try. "Is it edible?" asked Sakura before popping a piece of bacon in her mouth and commented, "It's delicious!"

"Thank you, I had to cook for myself so yea," said Naruto.

=*=

After Naruto changed into something casual he set off to work with Sakura sitting next to him in his van. When Naruto was parking his car, he did not realise Sasuke was staring at them in a corner. He watched the two holding hands and kissing each other. Anger and hatred burned inside him as he watched in the shadows. 

His eyes changed into a fury amber shade as deeper, irrational images of them two kissing passionately flashed in his mind. Soon the innocent vision changed to one where two naked bodies sweated next to each other. He shook his head violently to shake off the images before walking sanely back to his office. 

He walked right past Sakura without greeting her as he entered his office. His mind was filled with revenge and ways that may hurt or damage Naruto's reputation. Then something clicked in his head, Naruto worked in his shopping centre. He wondered what would happen if Naruto lost his job. At least he won't need to see his love rival again. 

That afternoon he demanded Kakashi, Naruto's manager to sack him. Kakashi objected at first but Sasuke threatened that his job would be at stake. Upon just getting a family back, Kakashi did not want to lose his job. It had taken him years to earn this position and he found it hard to give up everything for Naruto. 

"Naruto, you're fired," said Kakashi, "I'm sorry…"

"Sasuke made you didn't he?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi nodded solemnly before a furious Naruto headed off to Sasuke's office. 

"Naruto," wondered Sakura as she saw the blur of Naruto running towards Sasuke's room. She tried to shout, "Sasuke has a guest…"

Naruto whammed opened the door and yelled, "You fired me just to get your revenge! Well I'm telling you that I quit!" After that he stormed out of the room to find his best friend Shika. 

Sakura was shocked beyond measure after hearing those words. She wanted to chase after Naruto but Sasuke made her type a very important proposal. Soon a great dislike towards Sasuke built inside her, 'How could Sasuke do such a thing?' she questioned again and again in her head. 

When the guest had finally left Sakura took up her courage to ask Sasuke, "Why did you sack Naruto?"

"You know why…" smirked Sasuke and laughed, "He's a nobody! Why did you choose him over me?"

"He is so much better than you," replied Sakura.

"Was he that good in bed?" queried Sasuke.

Sakura slapped him upon hearing those words, "He's much more of a gentleman than you think he is!" She wanted to run out the door but Sasuke grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry. Really Sakura, I'm sorry," said Sasuke softly and gave her a sincere look and added, "I guess I was just jealous."

"Sasuke, Naruto and I are going out now," warned Sakura.

"I know. I won't fire Naruto but you'd have to go to a ball with me as _my _partner," said Sasuke. 

"No, I can't do that," replied Sakura.

"Listen, I'd invite Naruto as well. The ball is in two nights and I can't find a partner," said Sasuke and pleaded, "Please, just for one night!"

"Omg… Ok, you got a deal but you must promise never to mess around with Naruto's job!" exclaimed Sakura.

"I promise," agreed Sasuke before he sealed it with a kiss on her cheek. 

Sakura shivered from his touch and left the room right after. Meanwhile, Naruto had found Shika and told him everything that had happened. Shika felt sorry for his best friend but did not know how to soothe him until Kakashi arrived. Kakashi came to give a message to Naruto that he was not sacked now. 

At first Naruto was happy but when he had a short conversation with Sakura anger embroiled inside him. "How can you agree to such a deal? I thought you were my girl friend not his," accused Naruto. Sakura wanted to slap him like Sasuke but managed to hold back. Tears slid down her cheeks from his accusation but Naruto managed to hug her. He whispered, "I'm sorry Sakura. I know you only agreed for my sake. I will come on that night and watch over you. Please do not cry, koishii…"

Sakura brightened up after those words and punched Naruto hard, "OWL, what was that for?"

"For making me cry!" explained Sakura before she left to cook dinner. 

In a nearby corner Kono was witnessing this with amusement. He was watching TV before the two burst into their argument. He listened intently and found their conversation more entertaining than the TV show. 'That punch was good, go Sakura!' cheered Kono.

After a delicious dinner Naruto gave Sakura another hug before kissing her cheek and retiring back to his unit. On his way out the door, he said softly, "I wished I lived here again."

Sakura chuckled and teased, "You wish! Good night" and closed the door.

=*=

Ino had heard everything that day and grimaced happily. Perhaps it was her chance to win Sasuke's heart now that Sakura and Naruto were going out. She found Sasuke's address and smiled with intent. She dressed up more stylish than usual as she made her way to Sasuke's front door. 

'What a beautiful house?' thought Ino and wondered, 'Maybe I'll get to live in it.'

She knocked on the door a few times before a furious Sasuke came to see who was the intruder. He realised the girl was Ino dressed in a mini skirt with a halter neck top. He hated girls that dressed like that. He snickered, "What do you want?"

"Sasuke I thought you might like to talk to someone. Surely you must be upset about Sakura going out…" trailed Ino before Sasuke butted in, "Oh and I am suppose to confide in you? Ino, let's get straight to the point, _you are just not my type_."

After those words Sasuke slammed the door leaving a very shocked and hurt Ino to fend herself. She walked slowly in the darkness and wondered what was so bad about her? She was smart and had the looks, why doesn't Sasuke like her? In her muddled state she did not know why she entered a bar. The next thing she realised was that she was on her second round of beer. 

It was Shika's lucky night as he caught Ino. Of all girls it was Ino that sat across the room from him. She looked stunning in that mini skirt and many guys had their eyes on her the instant she came in. She also had great cleavage, which was revealed clearly by the halter neck. 

After drinking her fifth beer Ino became really dizzy. Out of nowhere a man came up to her and placed his dirty hands around her waist, "Why are you so sad Missy? Perhaps I can cheer you up." Ino took one look at his face and spitted at him, "Get your hands off me, fuck-wit."

"Shut up bitch! You're going to pay for this," yelled the man as he dragged Ino towards the exit. Ino was really scared, as the man pulled her painfully against her will. Luckily Shika came to the rescue and demanded the man to let go of her. 

"Let go of her or you'll be sorry, you son-of-a-bitch!" shouted Shika. 

"What are you going to do?" asked the man as he clicked his fingers. A small group of say 4-5 men gathered around him. Shika punched violently at the approaching men and was glad that he held a black belt in karate. After a while the men were down and Ino smiled happily, "Let go of me you sick fuck."

The man let go because he feared that Shika might bash him up too. Shika took hold of Ino's hand and placed her behind him on his motorcycle. He sped off quickly fearing that the men would have recovered and attacked them with weapons. Shika asked Ino where she lived but she was too drunk to give him a reply. 

As they were driving Ino let go of her clutch on Shika and lifted her arms. "WoooOOOooooo, I'm flying!"

"Stop it, hold onto me or else you might fall off!" demanded Shika before Ino put her arms around him again. Ino wrapped closer to Shika pressing her breasts tightly towards his back, "Hmmm… you're warm." She only had a halter on and the wind was making her feel really cold.

When Shika finally reached his small house Ino felt a great surge in her stomach. One glance at her face and Shika knew she wanted to vomit but she did not make it to the bathroom on time. Luckily his house was tiled everywhere so after he cleaned up Ino's mess. He gave her some mint-flavoured tablets and placed her in his bed. 

Meanwhile, Shika went to take a hot shower so soften his bruise from the nights fight. Though he was a great fighter, it was 5 on one and he had received a few blows before tackling down all the men. The next minute shocked Shika entirely. 

Though Ino had taken the tablets she was still unconscious. She was resting on the bed before her conscious told her to take her daily shower. She walked around the small house until she found a half opened door. She was stripping her clothing right in front of Shika. He gulped as he watched the naked form advancing closer towards him. He could not control himself as his erection built. 

She was centimetres away from him and he could feel her breasts pushing against his broad chest. He really wanted to explore her private part with his manhood but managed to control himself. He was glad that she was not conscious of what she was doing because she would beat him for sure. 

Rather than doing anything dirty to her he rubbed her clean with soap. He massaged her breasts and contours of her body, which sent her moaning for more. After he thought that she was clean enough, he closed the shower and told her to get out.

Before he could control her she had already stepped on her own clothing so after Shika wiped her clean. He wrapped a towel around his waist before wrapping one around Ino. He took her back to his room to find a T-shirt to place over her. After tucking her to bed Shika got dressed in his PJs and moved out to the lounge room.

Shika owned only a small house with one bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. The lounge was small and Shika's neck ached uncomfortably as it rested on the sofa. He wished that he were back on his bed and subconsciously during his sleep; he had walked back to his room to sleep in his bed. 

Ino woke up in the middle of the night to find an uncomfortable weight on her breasts. Slowly she began to recall parts of the night. She remembered the guy that came to her at Valentine's Day. She recalled how he had fought bravely against a few men to save her. She realised she was in his shirt but shook the thought aside as she wrapped an arm closer to his warmth. 

Ino sighed and decided to go back to sleep. She had finally given up on Sasuke after his cruel words. Her thoughts soon redirected to her previous boyfriend, "Neji," she whispered softly. Shika had woken from Ino's surprise hug and wondered who was the person she whispered. As soon as he heard Ino's soft paced breathing he moved a little closer to wrap his arms around her.  

=*=

[Morning]

Mr Nara crept in the house softly to surprise his son. He had not seen Shika for a few years but decided to invite him in business. When he opened the door to his son's room, he was surprised to find a female with long blonde hair next to him. As soon as the door opened, Ino got startled and sat up. Her jade eyes rested on a man with a scar on his face. Mr Nara saw the shirt the girl was wearing and smiled, 'son you finally found a girlfriend!'

"Am I disturbing you two?" asked Mr Nara.

"No, I was about to get up," replied Ino.

"Did you two have a good night?" wondered Mr Nara.

Ino was about to answer, 'we didn't do anything,' but Shika stirred and yelled, "What are you doing here? What do you want old man?" 

"I've come to offer you a job at Orochimaru's Corporal Asset Company. You just have to negotiate with people and make some smart deals. It is way better than being a delivery boy; I can get you a small manager position. You can work side by side with me, Shika," offered Mr Nara.

Shika felt a little reluctant before he thought of Ino. She was a consecutive designer and who was he a petty little delivery boy? "I'll do it," announced Shika as he got out of bed to get the details. 

When Mr Nara left he explained what had happened to Ino the previous night. He had left out the showering bit and hoped she did not remember. She thanked him to not have taken advantage of her. The two swapped some contacts and were happy to be friends.

=*=

[Tokyo Japan]

Hinata awoke with sweat on her face as she remembered the face of a blond hair man. She could not remember his name but she was sure that they had met in Australia. She recalled having a brother-in-law in Australia so she decided to take a holiday to Australia. She could be gone for days and weeks but her husband would not know of her departure. What importance did she ever serve in his life anyways? She had provided him power over a few Hyuuga shopping centres but most of them still belonged to her cousin Neji Hyuuga's family. 

What she did not know was that her husband had been secretly teaming up with Orochimaru's Corporal Asset to takeover the shopping centre system. If they could change all the centres to Itachi and Orochimaru's asset then they could run a monopoly system. 

++

In a posh nightclub, Itachi and Orochimaru were enjoying themselves with pretty girls next to them. "Let's toast for taking over yet another centre!" announced Orochimaru. 

"Yes, soon we will rule all of them," added Itachi and smirked. 

After many drinks they took off to different directions. Itachi was a little tipsy from the alcohol and in his clouded state he wondered back to his old house. He possessed the front key to the house so he entered freely. Hinata rocked and turned before she heard foot steps in her house. Who could it be? A burglar. What should she do? Call the police. 

Suddenly a body landed on the bed and Hinata was shocked to see Itachi next to her. He moved slowly towards her before he began to make love to her. He started kissing all over her before caressing her body. Pressing all the subtle areas of the body that made Hinata groaning for more. It had been a long time since he last touched her, since their wedding night to be exact. 

During the love making, Hinata felt a sense of closeness that she could not describe. His face and body seemed so familiar it was as if she had seen it before. That's besides the one night they had shared. It had been like something from her past. She could not describe the feeling but she just felt closeness. 

When Itachi woke up he realised he was next to his wife. It had been two years or perhaps more since he last saw her. When they had married she still resembled a teenage girl. He remembered accusing her of being touched by some other man but he was no virgin when he slept with her. He did not even consider her hymen could have been broken during active sport or something. 

He stretched out an arm to place a misplaced strand of hair behind her ear. Over the years she have become more mature and developed into an independent lady. She looked much prettier than the last time he had seen her. He moved closer towards her still sleeping form and kissed her forehead. 

He looked at the pamphlets on the bed table and realised she was planning to go to Australia. A great urge built inside him to go with her so he decided to drop his business for a while. He would take her to Australia and perhaps they could finally share a honeymoon together… 

**A/N: **Omg this fic hopefully 20-24 chapters, therefore 5-9 more to go!

1) Hinata's past… Who stole her virginity? Is Hina X Itachi a good pairing?

2) Sasuke's past… Why he is interested in Sakura?

3) Ino's past… What happened between Neji and her? Does Shika stand a chance?

4) Naruto and his sister? How will Saku X Naruto's relationship end up like?

5) How will Oro and Itachi's plot advance?

**Oyasumi nasai, please leave me a review ^^**


	16. Ch: 16 A Sealed Promise

_Disclaimer: Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi…_

**Summary:** Basically all you need to know is that Naruto and Sakura are in the early stage of going out. BUT! Sasuke wants her back… Please forgive me of my grammar, my storyline, any ooc and stuff that irritate you. Welcome to Season Two...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Loving You From Afar II"**

**Chapter One: A Sealed Promise**

**By: Durian**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura**

I sat curled up on my bed with one hand fiddling with the necklace that Naruto had given me. Whenever I look at it I'm reminded of him, it's beautiful just like him. I could feel my cheeks heating as I remember the way he had kissed me. I closed my eyes to recall how the kiss had tasted, ramen…

"Naruto," I whisper before my bedroom door swung open.

"Ha ha ha! Onee-chan is thinking about Naruto! I'm gonna go over and tell him!" laughed Konohamaru.

I threw a pillow at the little creep and yelled, "Am not!"

"Yes you are, why is your face all red then?" he asked.

"Because… of because! I'll kick you out of my house if you tell him I'm thinking about him!" I shouted.

"Fine. I'm sure Naruto will let me stay with him," remarked Kono.

"Fine, say whatever you like…" I mumbled angrily.

A minute of silence passed before Kono responded, "I won't say anything but I like him and I hope you like him too."

"I do, now get out of my room," I shouted.

After I had taken a quick shower and watched some TV; I sat next to my dressing table. I gazed at the necklace that Sasuke had given me and a shiver ran up my spine. Why does he like me? What had I done to deserve his love? I gave a brief sigh and tucked the delicate necklace into a box. I'll give it back to him!

My eyes trailed to the music box from Naruto before my heart fluttered. I opened it and watched the dancer spin around. My eyes were glued to the crystal dancer before a ring from my mobile interrupted me. I answered the phone quickly thinking that it was Naruto.

"What do you want Naruto?" I answered playfully.

"It's Sasuke…" replied the voice.

I nearly dropped the phone because I thought he would be the last person to ring me. I wondered why he had called but no sound came out of my mouth to ask. My heart felt like it would stop beating because I was confused. What should I say to him?

"Sakura, is something wrong?" he asked.

"N-no, why did you call?" I replied.

"I called to apologise for my behaviour, I'm sorry. I… I want you to know… that I like you. A lot… and nothing is going to change that. Not even Naruto," said Sasuke.

I breathed in and blurted, "I like Naruto and you can't change that." The words must have stung Sasuke but I didn't care. I waited for a furious reply but he responded with short breaths. It was like… he couldn't breathe.

"I'm sorry I got to leave, bye," he whispered and the line went dead.

Why was he so upset? We had only known each other for a short time; even though we were supposedly childhood friends. The doorbell rang and my thoughts of Sasuke disappeared. I walked out of my bedroom to see Kono opening the door to Naruto. I gave Kono a threatening glare before my face softened at the sight of Naruto.

I saw him give a box to Kono and watched him walk towards me. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around me and whispered, "I love you…" It was so soft that only I could have heard him.

"Onee-chan, onee-chan! Naruto brought cake!" chanted Kono.

Naruto grab held of my hand and announced, "Sakura and I are going out now. I brought the cake to celebrate this." He raised my hand with his while a startled Kono gazed back at us. Kono's face lit up with glee as he ran towards Naruto to hug him.

"You aren't lying? I always wanted a big brother like you," he replied.

"Am I lying Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you are. Who said I was going out with you?" I replied.

Naruto frowned and launched his arms towards me; he began to tickle me so much that I leaned back to a wall. After a minute of resistance, I gave in, "Stop! I'll tell the truth, Naruto and I are going out." He gave Kono a I-told-you-so look before the two of them clapped a high five.

"Let's eat cake," declared Kono.

When I finished my first piece, I wanted to pay Naruto back for tickling me. I placed a second piece on my plate and asked Naruto to come closer to me. He looked as if he was waiting for a kiss but I grabbed the piece of cake and smeared it all over his face. I saw him grab a piece of cake so I jumped out of my chair.

He placed the cake down and stared evilly at me with his creamed face. He cornered me to the wall and forced his creamy lips on mine. I wanted to push him away but he was stronger than me. We began to kiss passionately and all my rational thoughts disappeared. The rim of my mouth and nose were covered with cream but I didn't care.

Suddenly Kono interrupted us, "Eww… You guys are disgusting!"

Naruto gave me a cheeky grin and I knew what he was thinking. Both of us dashed for the remaining pieces of cake and squished it to Kono's face. He wriggled his fingers to a piece of cake and chucked it at Naruto. He shouted, "Pay back!"

The cake disappeared quickly and we were left to clean up the mess. It took us quite a while to wipe all the cream off the table, chairs and floor. Naruto left to change his clothing and asked us to go to the rooftop. I took Kono up after we had changed but there was no sign of Naruto. I was a little disappointed because I had expected to see a rooftop lit with candles.

Suddenly Kono and I saw sparks; we realised that Naruto had bought sparklers. It had been a very long time since I had played with one of those. Kono beat me to Naruto as he grabbed his lit sparklers. Naruto held out the rest of the pack and gave me one so that I can light it from Kono.

"Hurry up, mine's nearly finished!" shouted Kono.

I was a little sad that the packet had finished but Naruto promised that he'll buy more next time. I was about to say goodnight to Naruto when Kono ran downstairs mischievously. He was laughing all the way down and I realised he had the keys…

**Naruto**

I'm so glad that Sakura enjoyed the sparklers. I was a little disappointed that she had agreed to be Sasuke's partner to a ball so that I could keep my job. I'd rather lose my job than see them two together. I never want to lose her, she means so much to me. I never want to hurt her or see her sad. I want to protect her innocent smile forever…

My thoughts were interrupted when Sakura shouted, "His got my keys, get him!" I ran after her but Kono had slammed the door in front of her face. An amused smile crept up my face as she banged onto the door. She continued to yell at Kono to open up but the little kid wouldn't budge.

A few residences came out to tell her to quiet down because it was very late at night. I don't know what was so funny but the way she reacted and got told off made me laugh. She walked up to me and pinched my arm.

"Owl!" I cried and added, "What was that for?"

"Do you think it's funny that I'm locked out?" she demanded.

"No but you can stay at my place," I offered.

"Ha! I don't think that would be safe…" she teased.

"C'mon, I promise I won't hurt you," I said before wrapping my arms over her shoulder.

"Can I trust you?" she asked.

I tipped my head down to give her a quick kiss on the lips and replied, "I promise I will never hurt you, sealed with a kiss. Trust me…" I wrapped my arms tighter around her to reassure her. What she did next surprised me; she turned her head a little and nibbled at my neck.

"I trust you…" she whispered.

Kono had defeated her in the game of patience. She shouted for the last time, "If you don't let me in, I'm going to sleepover at Naruto's ha!"

Sakura had thought Kono had gone to bed because the lights were off but he replied, "Go ahead."

"Why you little thief! Wait til I get my hands on you…" she threatened before wrapping her arms around mine. She sighed, "Let's go, I'm sleepy."

I let her inside my messy little house and offered her my bed. My unit was slightly smaller than hers with one bedroom. I guessed I'd be spending the night on the couch where Kakashi used to sleep. I'm glad that he found his lover and funny that he has a son now.

We were brushing our teeth quietly before Sakura smudged my face with the foam on her brush. I did the same thing to her and finally we decided to rinse our teeth. I gave her a goodnight kiss on her forehead and crept unwilling to the couch.

She grabbed my hand from behind and stated, "Do you want me to sleep on the couch? This is your house…"

"No, you take the bed. I don't want you to have a sore back," I answered with my usual smile.

She hugged me from behind and I felt like I was in heaven. Her touch sent tingling sensations all over my body. I would have given anything up to stay within her arms. It was like she had read my thought as she whispered sexily, "We can sleep on the same bed."

I had wanted to say yes but my rational thoughts told me no. "No Sakura, I don't think that would be a good idea," I answered.

"Why not? I trust you. You missed your chance at the trip, are you going to miss this one too?" she teased.

Was she out of her mind? She seemed to be offering herself to me but I promised not to hurt her. I will never wipe away her sweet innocent virgin smile. She has yet to learn more about the world but I am unwilling to teach her that. Not yet. Not unless we were married or at least going steady.

It must be getting too late for her brains to function properly but I decided to take her offer. I guided her to my room and watched her lay down on one side. I slept with my back towards her and ignored the way she wrapped an arm across my waist. This was probably the best night of my life sleeping next to the woman I loved.

I could tell she was asleep from her shallow breathing so I turned around to face her. I turned my little bed light on and hoped she wouldn't be awakened. She continued to sleep soundlessly like an angel. I lifted a strand of her silky pink hair from her face and ran my hands along the softness of it.

I was unaware of her flying arm as it wrapped around me and held me there. I was centimetres from her soft luscious lips and I could smell her nice minty breath. I had wanted to kiss her but I decided against that. I switched the light off and gazed silently to the ceiling. I drifted slowly to sleep and dreamt that Sakura and I were living happily in a small house of our own…

**Sasuke**

Why does she like him not me? What's something that he's got that I don't? I thought God sent her to me as a second chance. Why can't I stop crying? I'm having trouble breathing because I can never forget you. Why did you have to die? Why does Sakura have to look so much like you?

I hug onto the photo frame with a picture of Blossom and I. I recalled how Sakura had asked me once why I had called her Blossom. I had lied that it was her English name but in actual fact it was the name of her twin sister. Blossom was kidnapped when she was four and Sakura had been so upset that she had wiped out the existence of Blossom.

It was fate that led me to meet Blossom during senior high. Ironic as it may sound but she became my personal maid when I told her that her parents weren't her real parents. They were the same couple that had kidnapped her when she was four. We spent a few years together and they were the best moments of my life.

I poured some Vodka into a glass and gulped the bittersweet taste down. Good times never last long! Why did you have to die? Why did mother have to die? Why does Sakura have to look so much like you? I had thought that I've finally gotten over you in the three years since the accident…

**_Flash Back- Three Years Ago_**

**"The eve of my 18th birthday…"**

I knelt on my knees and prayed that you'd answer yes. I asked you to, "Marry me," and when you nodded shyly I felt like the happiest man alive because you had accepted. It was the best birthday present that I could ever get. I do not care upon other people's prejudice comments. I do not care if I had a fiancée or not.

My heart belonged to you and you alone…

I wished the music would never stop as we danced together like the best couple on earth. I loved the way your long silky pink hair swayed sideways as we danced around. I cherished the moment we toasted our Champaign and enjoyed the fine dining. My heart nearly stopped beating as I slid the delicate diamond ring onto your finger.

When we finished dinner I went outside to get the car. I told you to wait for me and I would never forgive myself for parking the car across the road from you. The pedestrian signs were green so you walked but the car driver was too drunk to realise the lights were red…

I watched helplessly as the car sped towards you and you flew a few meters from the crossing. I ran towards you but a crimson pool of blood had already formed on the ground. I lifted you to my car and sped to the nearest hospital.

I prayed that you'd live and it was as if God had heard me. It was a miracle that you had survived but you drifted into a coma. I waited for you to wake up. I visited you every day. I even folded paper cranes in the hopes that if I reached a thousand I could get a wish.

I folded a few thousand and all my wishes were for you to wake up. Finally, you woke but your conditions worsened. Perhaps it was better if you stayed asleep like Snow White. We never made it to the alter but I will always remember your last words.

"Promise me that you'd live on," you whispered.

I nodded and sealed the promise with a kiss on your forehead. You smiled and drifted to a never-ending slumber. Why couldn't you live longer? I had waited half a year for you to wake. Why did God have to give me hope and take it away again? I wanted to die but I would never break your promise. You will live inside me forever…

I never wished for anything since then. __

**_End of Flashback_**

I swear I won't give up on Sakura! I will win her back from Naruto…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DURIAN **

I'm sorry if you don't like my reason to why Sasuke likes Sakura so much. Please tell me a better solution Well, i'd like to thank all those who have liked and waited for an update to this. The official NARU x SAKU fic, Sasuke can go rot by himself... Just joking, there's bound to be complications to NxS There will be more of the other characters soon, please review =P


End file.
